


The Grudge

by VerityGrahams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Bullying, Dean Thomas is mean, F/M, Gentleman Harry Hart, Good Severus Snape, Grudges, Harry is a Good Friend, Harry is very different from Harry Potter, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, No Professor Snape, Protective Oliver Wood, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Seamus Finnigan is mean, Severitus, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Sexual Content, Snily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerityGrahams/pseuds/VerityGrahams
Summary: Harry Snape grew up in a very happy family with his mum Lily and his dad Severus. He seems to have a big loving family, but will prejudice and old grudges change young Harry Snape's life?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> "I want to take you to Hogsmeade next weekend" I blurted out.
> 
> "Sev, we always go to Hogsmeade together" She smiled confusedly
> 
> "No, I want to 'take' you to Hogsmeade, maybe we could go to Madam Puddifuts?" 
> 
> "But you hate Madam Puddifuts, you said and I'm quoting 'for silly boys with no imagination to take girls on a date'"

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Lily has always been my life, well since we met at the age of nine, I saw her perform some accidental magic, I watched her for such a long time, hoping that I might pluck up the courage to talk to her, hoping that I might be her friend. To say I was in love with her then would be corny, but maybe it's true. One day I did pluck up the courage to talk to her, I had seen her and her sister playing, watched her make a flower flutter open over and over again. Her sister didn't know how she had done it, that's when I spoke.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" I had said, no longer able to keep quiet.

"What's obvious?" She asked, her red her flowing in the light breeze, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"I know what you are," I whispered so only she could hear.

"What do you mean?"

"You're... you're a witch," I replied, whispering with a smile, but she looked upset.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody!" she turned her nose in the air and marched off towards her mundane sister, I was a little afraid, would this mean I would never have the chance to speak to her again.

"No!" I had shouted back to her, I needed to make things clear, they both looked angry, disapproving of me, how I looked and what I had said. "You are," I spoke looking directly into her green eyes, "You are a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one, and I'm a wizard." She still looked rather shocked. Her sister Petunia laughed, it was a cold and harsh laugh.

"Wizard!" she shrieked, she seemed so courageous now, "I know who you are. You're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river," The area was not the best and it was clear that Petunia wanted to highlight this to her sister. "Why have you been spying on us?" she asked.

"Haven't been spying," I replied, I felt hot and uncomfortable, self-conscious, "Wouldn't spy on you anyway," I continued, my spite at the horrible sister coming through, I had never liked her, "You're a Muggle." She knew my tone, maybe not the word, she knew I meant nothing nice by it.

"Lily, come on, we're leaving!" Her shrill voice ordering her younger sister, Lily had obeyed glaring at me as she left. I had been planning to speak to her for so long. It had all gone so horribly wrong.

It all worked out in the end, Lily found that she could do these little bits of magic and she soon sought me out, she was so hungry for information, we talked about every aspect of the magical world I could think of; Hogwarts, The Ministry of Magic, even Azkaban. We grew to be very close before we even got to Hogwarts. She was my best friend. It didn't work out so well for her and Petunia, she was jealous and mean, it was worse after she sent that letter to Professor Dumbledore, but I swore even then I would protect her, even from Tuney.

* * *

Things were more complex as we went to Hogwarts. I realised that on the train, we sat with two other boys, James Potter and Sirius Black. Naturally, we were all first years and the conversation turned to which house we would be in.

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor where dwell the brave of heart!" James declared "Just like my father!"

"Sure if you want to be brawny rather than brainy" was my response. The boy Sirius spoke to, for a second we could have been allies, but no.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin for years," he said, James looked shocked.

"And I thought you seemed alright" James laughed, the boy, Sirius, smiled mischievously

"Perhaps I will break tradition!"

The train ride took a drastic turn, the boys were both rather rude, they took an instant dislike to me, and this is when my rather famed nickname was born; 'Snivellus'. Lily stood by me though, that felt great, the boys there were bright and happy, they were what one might consider normal, the popular type, surely this was what she would prefer as her friends, but no, she chose me and I would choose her.

Before I knew it we had arrived and getting off the train, the first thing we heard was a huge man shouting for the first years, Lily and I got into a boat with the two boys from before, things had not improved much. The boats glided along the lake and I got my first glimpse of Hogwarts, the worries slipped away, this is what I had wanted for years, this was my escape, this was me finally being 'home'. Lily beside me was just as excited and she clasped my hand tightly.

"This is going to be great Sev" she whispered, her beautiful green eyes alive with excitement.

The boats glided under an archway covered in a curtain of ivy, soon we were in a large stone entryway, out of the boats we all waited, and then we were met by a rather stern looking witch, she introduced herself as Professor McGonnagal. She introduced us to the different houses. There was more waiting, but all too soon she led us into the hall. The Great Hall was wonderous, the sky in the ceiling, the floating candles, it was just like my dreams, we had already known so much, Lily had gotten the book; ' _Hogwarts: A History'_ and we had spent the last month devouring it together. We even the heard the Sorting Hat sing a song about the different houses. I knew where I was likely to be placed, Slytherin, it seemed almost like a done deal to me, I stood and watched patiently as names were called out, and before long I felt that our friendship was over.

"Lily Evans" Called Professor McGonnagal.

Lily walked slowly up to the stool and sat down. The Professor sat the hat on her head and everything was quiet for a little while, my heart pounded in my chest, desperately hoping. 'Please say Slytherin, Please say Slytherin'

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and the table where the boy Sirius Black sat erupted in cheers and soon enough James Potter followed. I felt her slip away even as I watched her happily walk over to the table and sit right next to him.

I knew I would never be in Gryffindor, I knew I was Slytherin through and through, I also knew that Slytherins and Gryffindors don't exactly get along. She sat there next to the boy from the train. A boy I didn't like. A boy that hated me already. The one that was so proud to be a Gryffindor, just like his perfect little daddy! Some of us didn't have perfect dads to model ourselves after, some of us just did the best we could with what we had, and I am ashamed to say it now, but even then I was bitter, I gave him a chance about as much as he gave me one. It didn't help that I was painfully jealous of him and all that he had. The rest of the sorting was a blur, that is until she called out my name; "Severus Snape" I made my way up to the stool, I wanted to be with her, but I also didn't want to be a Gryffindor, I didn't want to lose her, she wasn't just my best friend, she was my only friend.

"SLYTHERIN" It called and my grief was mingled with joy, I was finally happy to be here, away from home and away from my family but with that joy came the stab of separation, I was separated from the one good thing I had at home, she was the light in the darkness and that light seemed to travel further away.

Much to my surprise, our friendship flourished despite being sorted into opposing houses, myself in Slytherin and Lily in Gryffindor. It wasn't plain sailing, we had our ups and downs and sometimes the less than savoury friends I kept caused problems with Lily. I had tried to explain;

"Lily, If I'm honest, I don't have much of a choice here, and I need friends in my house,"

"Severus, they aren't nice people, they cursed Mary" she had whispered, Mary was a friend of hers and I knew that they had done it, there was no question, they were in even proud of it.

"I'm sorry, I'll try and get them to stop, but you understand right, the way that James Potter and his friends are after me, I can't have people after me in Slytherin as well!" I remember how her eyes had softened, how she realised just how bad it was for me at Hogwarts.

"You know I have your back right!" she urged me to see it, and I knew Lily always had my back, but it wasn't the same having her stick up for me, as having a bunch of lads having my back. It was less humiliating, but I couldn't explain that to her.

Macnair and Avery weren't good for me and Lily, they hated her, she hated them. She had a good reason, they boasted about being Purebloods and how they were better than the rest, they called her a 'Mudblood'. There was such a buzz in Slytherin about joining the Pureblood movement, whatever wackjob inbred family were doing now. For me, there was a kind of glamour to it, the idea of belonging, and somehow they didn't mind that I was a half-blood, the fact that I despised my father helped, I never belonged anywhere before, I had wanted to belong at Hogwarts, but I missed out on that too, they offered something that I craved.

As we got older things changed more so. I was definitely in love now, she was the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts, no one would question it, especially James Potter, he had his eye on the prize for sure, and this somehow led to an increase on his 'pranks'. I wanted so much more than being Lily's 'best friend'. Her smile made me weak at the knees, her eyes; Merlin, they were the only things worth looking at. But at the same time, the pressure in Slytherin was too much to bear and then the pressure from Lily to show her that this wasn't who I was, and I swear that it wasn't who I was then, and it's not who I am now, I could see that she needed it, I wanted to give it, but the Slytherins needed me to commit to them, the Slytherin Purebloods. I needed to feel like I belonged, they openly offered it to me, and there was a family, the Lestranges, they were starting to act on things, and the Slytherins, they wanted me to be that. I needed it because I needed to survive Hogwarts if I alienated them, I felt that there would be nowhere else to turn, there wouldn't be a safe place for me. I felt like I was being split in half.

In the fifth year, I finally felt like I wasn't being split apart anymore, things finally changed, that pressure, being pulled in two different directions it ended. What sweet relief and yet it looked like the dream was over; we had just finished our Defence O.W.L's, It was the Marauders again, they still loved to torment me, really there was no maturing them. I gave as good as I got, I wasn't going to take it lying down, but today I was absorbed in my exam; I was just sat looking through the questions when I heard them approaching, bragging.

"This'll liven you up, Padfoot," said James, his voice was quiet, "Look who it is…" That was when I should have got myself prepared, however, I was engrossed and not paying much attention.

"Excellent," he said softly. "Snivellus." I hated that name, it made my blood boil, I lost control when they called me that. Luckily, today it wasn't really on my radar, so at least I had the higher ground in not starting this fight. I heard them approached and finally, I had the good sense to stand up and leave, but I was still too late.

"All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly, he was cocky, arrogant, handsome, and everything I wasn't. Star of the Quidditch team, how could 'Snivellus' compare with that, what would Lily ever see in Snivellus when there was James Potter. This is what ran through my mind when they approached me, this is why I was too slow. "Expelliarmus!" He shouted, my wand, my lifeline, flew twelve feet into the air, it fell on the grass just behind him.

Things just got worse from there, there was an Impedimenta Jinx as I failed to get my wand back, I had no defence, then students began to crowd around, to watch me, they all looked amused, maybe it's my point of view, Lily later told me that they weren't all against me, but this is what I saw. Me alone surrounded by enemies, no defence.

"How'd the exam of, Snivelly?" James taunted, messing up his hair as he went.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," Sirius added, smirking, oozing charm, I hated him. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word" I tried to get up, but the Jinx wasn't letting up at all. I continued to fight, to struggle against the ropes that bound me.

"You - wait," I panted, exhausted from fighting the bindings, I stared at his arrogant face, loathing every inch of him. "You - wait!" Oh yes, I felt only the purest loathing for James Potter.

"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?" I couldn't help myself, a string of interesting swear words flew from my mouth, all control was gone. That's when they felt they had the higher ground I suppose because my foul mouth was so much worse than the blatant bullying and torment of a fellow student, they hit my mouth with Scourgify, soap filled my mouth and it tasted disgusting. It was then that she stepped in.

"Leave him alone" She stood in front of me, defended me, as strained as things were she never abandoned me, not yet. In hindsight, this should have elated me, it was a sign that she saw me, that I was still held higher on her list than Potter. But at the time all I felt was embarrassment and shame, this is what happens when boys start to really notice girls, they stop thinking, completely. I don't really recall what they said to one another, and before I knew it was yelling at her that I didn't need her help.

I only realised the damage I had done as she finally walked away "Fine" she said coolly. "I won't bother in future." And with that, she stalked off. They continued to taunt me of course, but that was the end of what I would consider being my worst memory, the moment I believed I had lost her forever. Believing that I had lost her probably saved my life.

I of course went and apologised, but it meant nothing, they were, after all, hollow words, so with my apology, I promised action. "I'm Sorry." I urged I had waited outside the Gryffindor Portrait for so long.

"I'm not interested."

"I'm Sorry!"

"Save your breath," I remember her in the dressing gown as she stood there outside her common room, her body language was furious. "I only came out because Mary told me toy were threatening to sleep out here."

"I was, I would have done, I never meant to speak to you like that, to tell you to leave! that word… It just…"

"Slipped out?" Her face was hurt, I could see it, she never hid anything. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Lestrange friends - you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that you want to join their filthy cause can you?"

"I don't want that, they do, I promise I don't" I looked at her, willing her to see me. "You're right, I don't deserve a second chance, and I know I am further on than that" I paused, my throat catching, knowing that she was doing the right thing, cutting herself off from me, that it was what was best for her, but I was going to beg anyway. I got on my knee's "I would give them all up, my Slytherin friends, the cause means nothing to me, nothing, I just wanted to feel like I belonged" I felt it then, how pathetic I really was. "Sorry isn't enough, I know that I need to show you, I would happily belong nowhere just to be your friend" I finally had the courage to look up, her eyes, there was still no pity in them, but there was warmth.

"You have to drop it all" She spoke sternly despite her warm eyes, "And you drop them, there can be no more compromise Severus" and with that, she turned and left.

And there was never anymore compromise. I was a rare Slytherin. I rarely ate in the Great Hall, only when I had to, I sought solitude with Lily whenever I could, outside of lessons I was with her. It wasn't long before there were other Gryffindor friends. They were all so different from myself, but they were warm and most of them accepted me for who I was. The Marauder problem was still there, but there was Frank Longbottom now, he was older, but he had my back until he graduated at the end of my sixth year. His example did a lot for me. I was still part of the 'Slug Club' but now I got to know Slytherins who were not of the same mind as those in my year.

It wasn't all smooth sailing, a friendship with Macnair and Avery wasn't lightly thrown aside and I spent more nights in the Hospital Wing, and by halfway through my sixth year, I was using the Room of Requirement to sleep if things got too rough.

Lily didn't need much time to let go, she always offered protection, but it took time to get the closeness that we had before the strain, and once I got it back, it only grew closer. I also needed the help of the teachers. That was something I didn't want, Lily insisted and dragged me kicking and screaming to Dumbledores office. I think he finally understood what it was like being a Slytherin at Hogwarts, the pressure that we felt and how hard it was not to follow the 'easy path'. I won't deny, going that way would have been so much easier, but I could see everything I held dear slipping out of my fingers that way. She really is everything I hold dear, well until later, later there were other things, but we will get there.

I was made Prefect in my sixth year, and that bit of authority helped, it also helped others, so they didn't end up on the path I had ended up on. I was even brought to special defensive lessons with some select students, and in the seventh year, I had been made Head Boy and Lily Head Girl. We were closer than ever at this point, I loved her so much I could burst.

I had finally pulled myself together to ask her out on a date and bloody hell, she said yes. I remember this day particularly clearly, the following weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend, and we were doing homework under 'our' tree. It was early in the school year and there was a blanket of snow starting to fall. The only way we survived in the tree was a series of charms and enchantments we had around the tree keeping it warm and dry. The blanket I brought out with us wrapped around our legs. Her hair fell in her face as she read the chapter we were studying for Potions, a slight frown on her face as she concentrated.

"Lily" I swallowed hard, nerves threatening to take over, I needed some Gryffindor bravery, I needed to be a bold Gryffindor. Now bravery, I can do that, I had gotten used to it by now, but bold, something I was not.

"Whats up Sev?" she looked up at me smiling, and like I said, her smile makes me weak at the knee's, to this day it sends me spinning.

"I wondered, and honestly if you don't want to that's fine too" I stumbled

"Sev, just ask the bloody question" She laughed

"I want to take you to Hogsmeade next weekend" I blurted out.

"Sev, we always go to Hogsmeade together" She smiled confusedly

"No, _I_ want to take _you_ to Hogsmeade, maybe we could go to Madam Puddifuts?" My blood boiled, not from anger, but pure nerves and embarrassment, I could feel my sallow face turning beetroot red!

"But you hate Madam Puddifuts, you said and I'm quoting 'for silly boys with no imagination to take girls on a date'"

"Considering I'm too nervous to use my imagination, I would like to revise my earlier comment" Then she looked up at me, her expression changed

"Are you?" she began,

"Yes, but like I said, if you don't want to that's ok too, we can go somewhere disgusting like the Hogshead and I'll die a painful death in the friend zone!" I tried to joke, but my heart was well and truly on the line now.

She never responded, to this day she hasn't really said anything to that question, and the subsequent statements, she simply got up on her knees and planted the most heavenly kiss imaginable on my lips, I gathered I was ok to assume I could take her to Madam Puddifuts after that.

And just like that, I had hope in a hopeless world. Lily did become anxious, the pressure started again, they had never left me alone, but as I was due to leave Hogwarts, deemed a strong and capable wizard, and highly proficient potioneer, the Lestranges pursued me to no end. But I had a collection of friends now, even Remus, a former Marauder no less. How that happened, however, is a whole other story. Let's just say Remus didn't take to Sirius tricking me into walking in on him mid-transformation too well.

Maybe I was far too outspoken about the Lestranges, I hated the pressure that they all came under because of the house that they belonged to. Slytherin did not need to mean 'prejudice' I feared for younger students that were impressionable and often looked up to those that used the word 'Mudblood' a little too freely, so many were like me, needing to belong somewhere, and they got it. This is what was responsible for my frequent trips to the Hospital Wing, eventually Professor Dumbledore even offered me separate quarters for protection, I declined thinking of the younger students and wanting them to have a strong and positive Slytherin role model, they seemed so rare, and there is nothing in our make-up that says we must be prejudice. My seventh year was far to like Romeo and Juliet for my liking, even without the prejudice, Slytherins and Gryffindors did not date. It didn't just come from Slytherins either, there were many Gryffindors, including the rest of the Marauders, who felt that I was simply defiling the beautiful Gryffindor Rose. But it bonded me with Lily more than ever and it was in this pressure that us the strong foundation, I deeply love Lily, to this day. I thank the cause for pursuing me, for making it so hard, it was a great foundation for our marriage. Though that happened after we left Hogwarts.

The only protection I had ever accepted from Dumbledore was the specialised lessons in Occlumency and Legilimency. I became quite proficient and this enabled me to work with him many interesting ways. I was subsequently joined the 'cause' It took a lot of working my way up to the Lestrange brothers, Bellatrix, the wife, never trusted me, but I was able to get Professor Dumbledore exactly what he needed to end the cause, I prevented a muggle attack on Lily's parents, that's when I was found out and tortured, but that was ok, I survived, the 'cause' was ended, I know others are likely to pick it up, prejudice won't die out so easily.

It was as I was lying in the hospital wing, having just returned to Dumbledore, that I asked Lily a burning question, we would graduate in mere days, and I wanted her to do that with a ring on her finger. I lay on the bed, exhausted and I heard her running down the halls getting closer. I saw her rush through the doors her brilliant red hair flying behind her, my Lily.

"Sev!" She rushed straight to my side, her hands clasping mine in an instant, "Oh, look at you!"

"I'm fine, I mean who hasn't taken a good dose of the Cruciatus Curse these days?" I smiled, all I wanted to do was set her mind at ease.

"Whoever said Slytherins couldn't be brave needs to meet you" She smiled, I just about managed to reach my hand behind her neck and pull her towards me, capturing her lips, my all time favourite thing to do.

"I love you" I smiled at her

"I love you too"

"That's great, but I'm trying to say something here!" she giggled, "I love you so much, you have no idea, I wish you could see it, I wish you could see what I think of you, there are no words for it, I love you doesn't cover how I feel, you are everything" Tears filled her eyes at this point and I knew she got the hint, she knew exactly where I was going, but that didn't matter, only the answer mattered. "I want to take care of you for the rest of our lives, just like you have taken care of me, Lily will you marry me?"

Her delicate pink lips spread into a glorious smile as the tears fell down her cheeks, her head nodding furiously.

"Say it" I whisper into her ear

"Yes, I'll marry you!" Her smile somehow grew.

"Help me up" and I'm no longer ashamed to need her, to have her stand up for me, to have her help me, my arms wrap around her, and hers around me and she pulls me so I am sat on the bed. I open the drawer and pull out the small ring box, her eyes bright, she's deliriously happy, and that just makes me happier. I slide off the bed and down on to my knees, I open the box to reveal a ring, gold with a small diamond, after all, I was not even close to being a rich man, I have upgraded the ring for her since, but I know that she prefers the one I asked her with.

"Marry Me?" I asked again,

"I already said yes!"

"Yea but I'm doing the 'down on my knee bit', I only get to do this once, I need to do it right!" She got on her knees in front of me and handed me her left hand.

"Yes" she whispered into my ear, and I slipped the ring on her finger, and I kissed her furiously all over again.

After leaving Hogwarts we were married, the wedding was quite small, I didn't know much of my family at that time, and my mother would not come without my father, and I would not have my father there. Lily's parents were there though, and that meant that Petunia and her husband made a show. Apart from them, it was friends, the Longbottoms, Remus, the Prewitt brothers, Albus even came, and for some reason Horace Slughorn. Potter and Black, of course, weren't around. The grudge never did die. He didn't need to work, but I often saw Sirius at work, he worked in the Ministry of Magic, in the Department for Magical Games and Sports, clearly changing the world. I worked in the Department of Mysteries, not as an Unspeakable, but the potions division, research and creation of spells. Initially, I worked checking spells, potions, curses and jinx's that had been created to ensure that they were safe, people were often creating and forgetting important components of the make-up of magic. I proved to be a talent and was soon a part of the team that came up with the Wolfsbane Potion. From there, there was only up.

It was in 1980 that our first child was born. The moment she told me was magical, I have never been as excited in my life, and I will never forget the day I brought my son home. That was the day that Lily wasn't everything, Harry was with her in my everything. Lily insisted on having my name in there, I insisted on something else for his first name, there was no way I would saddle the poor child with 'Severus', Harry. Lily's father, he had always been a kind man, to this day he means a great deal to me, if it were not for him I wouldn't know what a father was. Harry Severus Snape was born 1st August 1980.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is Fleamont" James replied,
> 
> "Dad, don't call me that, its just Monty!" Fleamont responded
> 
> "You have two?" He nodded over to the boys,
> 
> "Harry" Severus pointed out smiling, "is mine and Lily's, Ron here, is Harry's friend, Ron Weasley," the boys waved happily.
> 
> "You're supporting the Arrows?" Fleamont exclaimed, "Well I guess someones got to"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> Still just setting up bits of the main plot here, there is no Voldemort in this fiction

Chapter 2 - Appleby Arrows

Lily and Severus settled in a small town in the north of England called Keisley, it was a quaint little town with a fairly small, mostly Muggle population, however, closeby was the more densely wizard populated, Appleby, home of the Appleby Arrows. Their house in Keisley, was just outside of the small town, further into a small forest that resided there, the house somehow blended into the environment, partly due to how it was built, nestled into a small glade, tree's growing all around the house, and partly because of the charms around it, you could barely see it. Harry loved it, mainly because it was so secluded he could practice on his broom whenever he wanted.

Severus still worked at The Ministry but was now The Head of The Department of Potions Development. Lily, ran a small Apothecary in Appleby, disguised from Muggle residence, she provided witches and wizards with the highest quality ingredients and potions, it was only a small business, but that's all she needed or wanted, her main focus had been at home, teaching Harry, up until this year, of course, this was the year that Harry would be going to Hogwarts. Harry was a small child, rather scrawny much like his father, he had shorter hair, but it was the same glossy black, he also had the man's rather pointy features, including the nose, though his skin was a pale alabaster like his mothers and of course he had her bright green eyes. Fun loving and Quidditch mad, Harry grew into a happier child than Severus had ever been.

On a bright June morning, Harry got up and traipsed downstairs. His family were where they always were, the kitchen table, breakfast laid waiting for Harry.

"Happy Birthday" his mum smiled dishing out a full breakfast, "You have a big day ahead of you."

"What are we doing?" the eager child asked, his shiny dark hair falling into his face, his bright green eyes gleaming.

"That would be a surprise, you have your first birthday present, then tonight we have a family meal, everyone is coming" Severus smiled

"Everyone?" Harry asked cautiously

"If you want Dudley to be there, his parents have to be there too,"

"But they are always really rude"

"But your grandparents will be there too, both sides, everyone will be on their best behaviour, promise!"

"But Uncle Vernon-" Harry began

"If he starts everything I'll just take my wand out, that always shuts him up!" Severus smiled his eyes gleaming.

"You realise that doesn't help anything Sev" Lily stated, "you antagonise the poor man and he's petrified of magic"

"I'll behave if he does" He shrugged, she shook her head, smiling but with an air of disapproval.

"He is pretty petrified of you" Harry laughed

"So he should be" He smiled, "now get on with breakfast we don't have much time" His smile was more eager than Harry's now.

Harry didn't argue, he wolfed down his breakfast, almost inhaling it. Lily left only to reappear with a small collection of presents and a huge grin. One of the presents was shaped suspiciously like a birds cage and there was a loud squawk.

"I wonder what that could be" Harry laughed, pulling off the fabric covering, and low and behold there was a beautiful barn owl. He was was tawny coloured with a brilliant white face and Harry thought he had gentle eyes. "I shall call him Archibald!"

"Archibald?" Severus asked with a questioning expression

"I got a chocolate frog card the other day, a wizard called Archibald Alderton; he was famous for blowing up a small town when he tried to mix a birthday cake, I thought it was funny" He laughed

"Obviously, Why would I even bother asking?" He raised an eyebrow quizzically, "Now, the purpose of Archibald is frequent correspondence, I want a letter from Hogwarts at least once a week"

"Of course, I wouldn't want you two pinning for me whilst I am away"

"I'm pinning already" Lily jokingly sulked

"You're going to need me to write every day aren't you?" his grin cheeky

"You don't have to write _every_ day"

"No, she's not unreasonable Harry, every other day would be just fine, or better still, write two days and then skip one day" Severus mocked,

"Leave me alone, my baby is leaving me!"

"Next present" He handed a soft parcel over as he gently squeezed Lily's hand.

Harry ripped open the parcel to find lots of blue and silver fabric, Harry's eyes grew wider and there was a huge smile in place, pulling it out to find that they were Quidditch Robes, a Silver Arrow on the front. "Appleby Arrows Robes! Awesome!"

"You're going to need them!" Severus smiled as he handed Harry his last present, an envelope. Harry reached over tentatively, his hands trembling he pulled out tickets, three tickets to be precise.

"ARROWS TICKETS!" He shouted, both his parent's smile's broadened.

"I can take them back if they aren't to your liking" Severus offered

"NO WAY!" He launched himself out of the chair an arm wrapping around both their necks, "I love you both so much!"

"Me, you and Mum can go, but if you want to take Ron, then either your mum or I don't mind skipping, it's up to you"

"RON CAN COME!" He practically yelled, he looked like he might explode at this point, "We need to go, we need to go now, we need to get the best seats, we can't miss anything" He rattled on, grabbing the robes he legged it out of the kitchen.

"I'm not entirely sure he liked his present" Severus mused.

"I know, he didn't seem very enthusiastic about the tickets" Lily responded nonchalantly.

"Maybe we'll see some enthusiasm when he realises they are season tickets" He smiled.

"I think you need to tell him in a controlled environment, he might spontaneously combust"

"It would be a shame if our son exploded before we get to find out if he's a Gryffindor or a Slytherin" his tone remained casual

"Please, he's my little lion, you don't stand a chance!" She wangled her eyebrows.

"If you're not careful I will engineer a friendship with Draco Malfoy…" He smirked

"No, I cannot stand Narcissa!" Severus just laughed at her horrified expression.

"I manage to get along with all your friends… you should make more of an effort with mine"

"I like Regulus and I like Lucius, but Narcissa, she's bloody narcissistic!"

"Meow!" He joked rolling his eyes

"Anyway, you better get ready, you can take them to the Quidditch, I'll get things ready for tonight, are your parents going to come?"

"I think dad is in rehab again" He sighed

"You don't have to let him come you know"

"Harry loves his Grandmother, and she has made it very clear that they are a package deal, She's an idiot, but he doesn't hurt Harry so…"

"Fists aren't the only way to hurt a child," she spoke seriously.

"If I catch even a whiff that Harry is hurt or upset by anything he does, he won't come again," He promised.

"I think it's more what he's like with you"

"He isn't actually that bad"

"Oh yeah, in comparison to beating you black and blue" She pointed out.

"He makes the odd comment, and I can take it if it means Harry gets to see Eileen"

"And if she doesn't come?" Lily questioned

"I'll apparate over there and forcibly bring her and she _will_ smile about it."

"You can't force her to be happy," she laughed half-heartedly.

"This vial of 'Elixir to Induce Euphoria' say's otherwise!" He smiled as he waved it, "If she's in a foul mood, just slip some into her first drink, I added the peppermint"

"You know your incorrigible right?"

"I will go to any lengths to make sure Harry's birthday is perfect"

"Including spiking your mothers drink?" She pointed out with a smile.

"Of course, just make sure you're not 'a pain in the arse' for Harry when he has children, you may find your drink being spiked!" He smiled.

"Anyway, you go, I'll get everything ready,"

but before he left to hurry Harry along, he pulled her close for a tender kiss, "I'll miss you."

* * *

Harry was ready in record time, and soon they were floo-ing to the burrow, Ron was waiting anxiously, hoping that Harry hadn't chosen to take both his parents instead of him. But Ron and Harry were inseparable, they had been since they were very young. Ron was a Cannons fan and was waiting patiently, or rather pacing impatiently, in his bright orange Cannons Quidditch Gear complete with their logo, a hand with its fingers crossed, and the motto underneath; 'let's just keep our fingers crossed'

"Ron!" Harry shouted before he had even gotten himself out of the floo

"Harry!" Ron called

"You knew!" Harry exclaimed seeing Ron already ready in his own robes.

"I have known for two weeks, your dad told me when he got the tickets, keeping this quiet has been so hard!" Ron exclaimed, "Can I please come for the Cannons game too!" he begged

"What do you mean, the Cannons game too?" Harry had a puzzled expression.

"You do know they're season tickets right, every Arrows game this summer?" Ron asked perplexed. Harry was in fact dumbfounded and as Severus stepped out of the floo;

"They're season tickets?" He questioned, eyes wide, "Season tickets?"

"Yea, didn't you know?" he smiled with a rare twinkle in his eyes, relishing the reaction.

"You are the single best dad in the whole universe"

"Yea, I know" Severus smiled shrugging, "anyway, we have to get moving," He laughed lightly at Harry who was becoming more and more overexcited by the second, finding out it was a season ticket seemed to have tipped him over the edge.

They had opted to drive to the stadium, and as the Weasleys lived near Devon which was much closer to Dorset, home of the Wimbourne Wasps, than where Harry lived, so they decided to take the Ford Angelina, Mr Weasleys secret magic car. The Wimbourne Wasps was a team that had a long-running feud with the Appleby Arrows. It was said that the Wasps Nest logo stems from an incident when a Wasps Beater hit a wasps nest at an Appleby's Seeker, thus cementing a centuries-long rivalry, a rivalry that Harry took very seriously.

Soon they were in the stands, the crowds were chanting and the teams hadn't even come on the pitch yet. Harry joined in with a resounding "Cotton, Cotton" The relatively new Arrows Seeker.

"Cotton is new, but he seems to be pretty brilliant, he was only a reserve last year, but he caught the Snitch on one of the longer games, I think he's gonna help us win the league!" Harry rabbited.

"I take it that's why you got Mrs Weasley to charm the name Cotton on the back of your robes!" Severus asked.

"I am seeker" Harry smiled

As the stadium began to fill, others joined the box that they were sat in. Severus had gotten exquisite tickets, in a box for every match, there were even beds for the spectators if the game went on too long. Harry assured his dad with the Arrows that was always a possibility and therefore money well spent. They held the record for the longest match in the league. Not the whole world, Harry had informed his father disappointedly, but it showed that they had the endurance that other teams lacked. Harry was rabbiting on about this and numerous other Appleby facts, including the ins and out's, of Cotton's Seeker career when another group entered the box;

There were two tall men and another boy around Harry's age. One of the men was tall and thin with unruly jet black hair, the back stuck up at ridiculous angles, he wore round wire-rimmed glasses and had hazel eyes, he seemed fairly athletic, despite being so thin, he had a wiry muscularity about him and a huge smile, the boy beside him was almost identical, just smaller and his hair was also much tamer. The other man was taller than the first, he had fair skin and long dark hair, he was incredibly handsome, particularly with his striking grey eyes and boyish grin.

"Snape" the first man gave him a curt nod which Severus returned, the atmosphere was chilly.

"Potter, Black" He responded, he smiled at the young boy, "I'm guessing this is mini Potter?" He glanced up at James, an attempt at civility, but his tone was very controlled.

"This is Fleamont" James replied,

"Dad, don't call me that, its just Monty!" Fleamont responded

"You have two?" He nodded over to the boys,

"Harry" He pointed out smiling, "is mine and Lily's, Ron here, is Harry's friend, Ron Weasley," the boys waved happily.

"You're supporting the Arrows?" Fleamont exclaimed, "Well I guess someones got to"

"I'd be careful, Monty," Severus responded lightly, focused only on the child, "He's an Arrows Evangelist, he will talk your ear off given half the chance, and will do his utmost to convert you," Monty opened his mouth to respond when the other man, Black, steered him away.

"Come on Monty, we'll sit over here" He steered him away. Potter the elder, followed Black and his son. "We can't have you being friends with a Snape's kid, what are you thinking?" the man laughed quietly.

"Sirius, he's just a kid, leave him be," James responded half-heartedly, a smile on his face.

"Got nothing against the kid, but do you really want to end up spending loads of time with Snivelous, you can do better, right Monty?" he smiled

"Mary will kill me for letting you encourage that!" Potter laughed, "They have to go to school together, I can't be receiving owls every week cause there's another Snape/Potter rivalry!"

Harry heard the whole thing. "Why don't they want me to be friends with Monty?" He asked his father.

"We all went to Hogwarts together, we really, really, didn't get along, they used to be friends with your Uncle Remus, just ignore them, it isn't worth it"

"What happened?" Ron asked

"I'm not going to tell you that, you will all be at Hogwarts together, and I don't want to encourage animosity," He paused, "mainly because Lily would skin me alive" he smirked

"Yea, best not, you'd look weird without skin!" Ron joked, Severus just ruffled the boy's hair, hiding his annoyance at the blatant disregard of the others in the box, especially after he had made as much of an effort as Severus could ever be expected to make.

It was then that the teams flew onto the pitch. The Arrows wore the same blue and silver that Harry was wearing and the crowd erupted in cheers as Silver Arrows rained down over the pitch fading away before they even hit the floor. It seemed that the Arrows fans had come out in droves. Next, the Wasps appeared along with a flurry of magical wasps, the players were clad in black and yellow and the crowd went completely wild, along with the other family in the box. Arrows fans were clearly outnumbered with this being an away game.

It wasn't long before the referee was on the pitch warning the players, Arrows/Wasps matches could be particularly violent. With that, the teams were in position and the Quaffle was released. Harry watched as the Wasps Chaser managed to grab it first, and dodged an in air tackle from one of the Arrows, moments after this the Bludgers were released, and the Wasps had notoriously good Beaters. It didn't take long before the Wasps were in the lead, their Beaters were ruthless and targeted the Chasers mercilessly, making it almost impossible for them to get any goals, but they managed, just. Harry cheered at each and every goal and shouted at each bad call.

"That is ridiculous, that was definitely a foul, I think that guy is a Wasps fan, it's ridiculous!" He yelled out to the pitch.

Ron dutifully cheered at every goal scored by the Arrows, he yelled out at a particularly violent foul against the Arrows Keeper, leaving their hoops unguarded, Harry felt that this was scandalous. It left the points 120 - 240. It was reasonable, but they needed to catch the Snitch soon. Harry had managed to point it out five times already but refused to shout out in case the Wasps Seeker heard. It was then that Cotton, the Arrows Seeker, the one that Harry held in such high regard dived full pelt into the centre of the pitch, Harry stared in the direction that he was looking, and gasped.

"IT'S THERE, HES GOT IT, HES GOT IT!" He shouted, "COME ON COTTON!" He bellowed excitedly, how half hanging out of the box to get a better view. Then with a resounding cheer from the Arrows Fans Cotton pulled up with the Snitch, the Wasps Seeker heading straight after him and a Bludger, sent a little too late, heading straight for Cotton, the Bludger bashed Cotton in the side of the head, knocking him clean off his broom, the Snitch grasped tightly in his hands, the little wings fluttering. Harry's worry for the famed Seeker was not so severe that he did not continue his exuberant celebrations jumping up and down, cheering, grabbing Ron and even jumping on his father and wrapping his arms around the man's neck and kissing his cheeks.

"Look at that, the final scores, 270 - 240" Severus pointed out the flashing scores in the centre of the pitch.

"WHOOOO!" Harry began screaming all over again, Severus was quite happy smiling at his son's shouting and screaming, after all this was the childhood he had wanted for Harry, the exact opposite of his own.

"How's your birthday so far?" He asked

"I don't think it can get any better!" Harry smiled, "Ron, we need to plan for every match… are you coming to them all?"

With that Ron grinned, "If I can!" He smiled, "I will support the Arrows as long as the Cannons don't stand a chance, and the Cannons game, obviously"

"With an attitude like that Ron, you may as well become an Arrows fan" Harry laughed. "Are we going now?"

"Not quite yet" Severus smiled, "You may think your birthday can't get any better, but I'm giving it a good go."

They were sat waiting for a little while when to Harry's great delight and surprise, the entire of the Arrows Quidditch Team arrived in the box. Harry sat transfixed next to his father. Cotton walked up with a thick bandage and a dazed expression on his face.

"Am I to believe that it's Mr Harry Snape's birthday?" he asked.

Harry turned and looked at his dad "You didn't?" Harry asked his eyes wide and his mouth open in complete shock and awe, Severus smiled and nodded. "Yea" He responded to Cotton shyly, "I'm Harry"

"We were told" The Chaser and captain, Wright, spoke up, "That you are the Arrows biggest fan" Harry simply stared wide eyes nodding, "Well, we decided that we couldn't let our biggest fan, and on their birthday no less, go away empty handed!" Harry's eyes widened

"No way, no way," He said to himself over and over as they presented him with the Quaffle,

"We had all the Arrows sign it, reserves and all!" One of the Beaters, Whitehorn stated.

Harry held the Quaffle like it was a holy relic, staring at it like it was the single most precious item in the entire world. "Did I mention you are the greatest dad in the universe!" Harry whispered, still looking at the Quaffle in awe.

"Do you play?" The captain asked

"I play with friends, but I want to get on a Hogwarts team as soon as I can!" He smiled and spoke more confidently,

"What position do you play?"

"Seeker, Ron here, he's a keeper, he supports Cannons, but we like him anyway!" He laughed.

"If you're a seeker, I think it's only right we give you one last gift!" Cotton slurred and handed over the struggling Snitch.

"NO WAY!" Harry and Ron both exclaimed. They didn't notice the other family leave, they didn't notice the moody scowl on Monty's face. They were altogether absorbed in what they felt was the single greatest birthday present an eleven-year-old could possibly get.

* * *

When Harry and Severus arrived home, the house was already abuzz waiting for his 'family meal' to start. As they floo'd in, you could hear all the chatter coming from the back of the house. Harry ran out immediately, and sure enough, everyone was there, Nan and Grandpa Snape, Nan and Grandpa Evans, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and Dudley. Harry was surprised to see that his Great Grandparents were even there, the Princes rarely showed up, but when they did, Harry was sure to be spoilt.

Harry immediately greeted everyone, some people got hugs, others, the Dursleys, gave a firm handshake, him and Dudley got along really well, but his parents were another matter. Harry thought they were rude at times, a little afraid of magic, but he had no idea how they truly felt, something that his parents had painstakingly safeguarded him against. The surprise of seeing his only completely wizarding great-grandparents, who were so rarely there, had Harry extremely excited.

"You came!" Harry exclaimed,

"Of course" his great-gramps smiled

"You will never guess where I have been!"

"I am sure that you will tell me"

"I got Arrows tickets, and I thought they were just for today's game, but they weren't, I got season tickets, and the team came and met me in the top box and I got a signed Quaffle and the Snitch that Cotton caught today!" his voice was more and more excited as he went on, many of his other relatives didn't get the Quidditch thing, and his Nana Eileen, though a witch, held no interest in Quidditch at all.

The garden was beautifully decorated, the huge roundtable on the back patio had lights twinkling above it, there was a huge birthday banner and streamers hung from the trees that grew close to the house. The table was set and waiting, and as Harry continued to give his Great grandparents a blow by blow of the entire game, his mum came out, followed by various dishes which slowly floated over to the table landing gently.

"Everyone, sit down" She smiled.

The table was filled with glorious food, it was a feast of all Harry's favourites. It, therefore, was not the most elegant meal, there were pizzas, chips, fish fingers, chicken drumsticks, bowls of baked beans and corn on the cob, burgers. It was, in fact, some of the most randomly brought together foods imaginable, but there was something for everyone.

Everyone tucked in, and the chatter began, it was a normal family meal really, everyone talking over one another. Harry sat between his parents, across from Dudley as the tried in vain to describe the Arrows game, the problem being that Dudley hadn't the faintest understanding of Quidditch.

"Dudley, they throw the Quaffle, not kick it, everyone is on broomsticks, in the air" Harry explained

"But how does a keeper protect the posts if he's on a broom? I mean he has to hold on to it?"

"That's why I'm glad Harry doesn't play keeper!" Lily exclaimed

"Mum, the seeker is the most fouled player in the game" Harry interjected

"What's so special about the seeker?" Dudley asked

"They catch the Golden Snitch, it's worth 150 points, It used to be the Golden Snidget, but then the bird became endangered so they changed it to a Snitch"

"You have to catch a bird?" Dudley was getting more and more confused.

"No, that was hundreds of years ago, its a small golden ball with wings now" Harry tried to explain, "It's really simple if you forget about the brooms; Chasers score with a Quaffle, using their hands, not feet, Beaters… well they use a bat the direct the Bludger's at the opposing team, and the Seeker catches the Snitch"

"Ok, but what if you both catch the Snitch?"

"Can't, the games over once someone catches the Snitch" Harry replied

"But what if no one catches the Snitch"

"That's why there was a game that lasted sixteen days once! It was an Appleby Arrows game!" Harry was delighted to add

"I imagine it's a 'you've got to see it, to believe it' kind of a thing, like that potion you showed me!" Dudley responded with a laugh, Harry squirmed.

The adults, who had for the most part been focused more on food than teaching Dudley about Quidditch, looked up. Severus glanced at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"What potion did you show Dudley"

"Erm… it was ages and ages ago really… I can't remember" Harry squirmed and picked up a corn on the cob, looking sideways at his father.

"Sounds pretty memorable, 'got to see it, to believe it' memorable?"

"Well, you know, Dudley doesn't see much magic, so I make something float he cheers! Muggles eh!" He turned back to his meal, glanced up at Dudley and grimaced, Dudley simply mouthed the word 'sorry'. His great-grandparents sniggered a little at the muggle comment

"Harry" It was his mother now, her voice was stern

"Can we talk about it tomorrow, when it's not my birthday, I mean you would feel awful if you had to yell at me on my birthday, right?" He looked up at his father's somewhat stern face, and smiled awkwardly, "right, daddy?"

"What did you do?" His voice growing sterner by the minute

"See, me and Dudley were talking about Hogwarts and what lessons you have, and so I told him about Potions, and all the cool stuff that potions can do" Harry paused and braced himself, "I told him there were potions that could make people speak nonsense, potions that can confuse people, and that there are even potions that can … well, erm, they can make you look like someone else and Dudley didn't believe me, so I showed him one of them"

"Which one did you, demonstrate." His words coming out with perfect diction.

"Well, it was last week, when we were both at Nan and Grandad Evans" he delayed, his voice starting to shake

"Harry, you're doing nothing for my patience"

"I took it from mum's office, she had a whole cauldron full, and she made it so I knew it was done right…" He gulped, "we spent the afternoon pretending to be each other, using…"

"Polyjuice Potion?" He asked sternly, Harry nodded glumly, "Harry that is a restricted Potion! How foolish could you possibly be?"

"I'm sorry" he mumbled

"And what would you have done it you accidentally added animal hair to the mix? Or maybe dropped more than one person's hair in? What if it didn't react well with Dudley, because Dudley is a muggle! Did you think about any of those things?"

"I was careful"

"Careful would be not doing something so foolish! Now, what would you have done if something had gone wrong?"

"Told Grandad, asked him to get you, you could fix it" Harry looked up, "you can fix anything"

"Not necessarily Harry, sometimes the damage we do, cannot be reversed, and that is why certain potions are restricted, that is why you need to be more sensible, if you feel you have to sneak to do something, then. don't. do. it."

"I won't, I promise" Harry sat head bowed his face red.

"Dudley, did you know, or did you have even the slightest inkling that what Harry was doing was wrong?" Severus eyed the other boy at the table now, his dark steely eyes boring into his.

Dudley nodded his head minutely, petrified

"Next time, you will say no! More than that, you will tell me do you understand?"

He nodded again, frozen somewhat.

"Harry, I am so disappointed. You know better"

"I'm really sorry," tears pricked in the corners of his eyes.

"I know, but you will still need to learn your lesson, what do you think is appropriate?" His tone lost a little of its edge now, but he was by no means pleased, and you could hear it.

"You're gonna take the Arrows Tickets?" He asked sullenly

"Is that what you think you deserve?"

"Dudley or me could have been really hurt"

"Do you know how I would feel if something had happened to you or Dudley?" Harry simply shrugged, "I would be devastated, I would be sick with worry until I knew you were both alright, being careless with yourselves is not something I take lightly," He paused and regained his composure after his anger built up all over again, "that being said, I am not in the habit of taking away your birthday presents" Harry looked up hopefully, "The potions lesson I promised, before Hogwarts, cancelled. It's a shame, I was really looking forward to it"

"Okay," he mumbled. The rest of the table watched awkwardly, Vernon and Petunia had stony faces, furious with the whole situation, just dying to say something, but not brave enough in current company.

"I think we should get back to your birthday now, okay?" he spoke gently now, Harry just sat there looking at his plate, "Are you ok?"

"You said you were disappointed" his small voice finally spoke out, followed by a choked cry.

"Because you are a smart boy, a very smart boy that knows better, and more often than not I am extremely proud of you, but you made a really bad call, like all children do at some point or another" he pulled Harry from his seat into an embrace, "I love you Harry" Harry just mumbled something back that was full of sniffles and more choked sobs. "Just use your head okay"

What was worse is that everyone was watching it, there was no end to the situation. Both his Aunt and Uncle looked like they were going to explode, Uncle Vernon's face had gone that horrible shade of purple. Lily, his mum, looked really disappointed, his Grandad Snape kind of looked like he wasn't that bothered. The rest of the adults, all grandparents, had that look, they know he needs to be told off but they feel so sorry for the poor thing and they can't bear to watch. It was his Grandad Frank, his mum's dad, that tried to make everything better.

"You know I'm really stuffed, I don't think I could do dessert yet," He winked at Harry, "Maybe whilst we have a rest Harry, you could show us what you got for your birthday, and I know we have some presents for you too!" He smiled at Harry who hurriedly wiped a stray tear and put on a smile

"O.k, I'll be one minute" He jumped up and ran inside, soon he was out of sight.

It was Vernon who was the first to speak

"I think-"

"I know what you want to say Vernon" Severus cut him off, "Harry is a terrible child, he put precious ickle diddy kins in danger," his tone imitating Vernon's. "Save it for tomorrow, It's Harry's birthday"

"Are you not going to punish the child?" Vernon burst out, "I don't agree with this namby-pamby nonsense about not smacking children that deserve it"

"Severus, I agree, I would have -" Tobias attempted to interject

"I know what you would have done Tobias," Severus sneered "Lily, I defer to you, otherwise I am likely to do something you wouldn't be proud of," he spoke with care and control

"We do not smack our child Vernon, and if I find you ever do anything like that when we aren't around, the same goes for you too, Tobias, I will ask my husband to do his worst" Her lips thinned and she spoke with carefully contained anger

"Just to clarify, my worst is very, _very_ bad" Severus took out his wand and placed it gently on the table, "This discussion is being left for another day."

"I won't have our Dudders spending time with Harry anymore, he is … dangerous!" Petunia declared

"Petunia!" Grandad Frank exclaimed, "leave it, it's Harry's birthday"

Severus levelled a glare at Petunia, ignoring Franks attempts to calm the matter "Children do stupid things, Dudley is no different than Harry, now _Tuney_ , the discussion is closed."

Soon they heard Harry running back, he had in one arm his cage, complete with Archibald, draped over the other arm was his Quidditch Robes, he had in one hand the Snitch and balanced on top of his robes was the Quaffle. His expression still worried and insecure.

"Someone got plenty of interesting loot!" Grandad Frank said, "Talk me through all this Harry"

"Okay, I feel like I should introduce Archibald first, he's my new owl" He presented the owl, "I named him after a chocolate frog wizard, and they got me him because they are devastated I'm going to Hogwarts and need me to write all the time!" He smiled easily, the weight from before lifted.

"And so you should, with an owl like that I expect letters too!" Grandad Frank replied.

"We would love letters from Hogwarts Harry" his Great Grandma Prince added, setting Harry even more at ease.

"Ok, so after Archibald, I opened my new Quidditch Robes, they are brilliant" He put down the Quaffle and cage and still clutching the Snitch, he struggled into the robes and got a little messed up.

"Harry, come here" Severus shook his head in amusement as Harry got more and more tangled, "Pass me the Snitch" Harry did, "Right, where's your other arm" and with that he pulled Harry's robes into place, arms now coming out of the right holes.

"See, they are brilliant" Harry turned around, showing them off, "I even got Molly, my friends mum, to put Cotton's name on the back" He pointed to the silver name on his shoulders proudly. "Then mum and dad gave me the best present ever, my Arrows tickets, I thought it was just for this game, but it's not, it's every game and me and Ron have planned out everything for every single game we are going to go to!" He smiled proudly.

"Every single Arrows game!" his Grandad whistled, "Very nice!"

"I shall get tickets for the Ballycastle Bats game, so I can join you if you like Harry?" his Great Grandad added with a smile.

"That would be awesome!" He smiled, "But you missed the best game, Arrows and Wasps, to make it even better, Dad somehow, he really is the best in the world, got the Arrows to come and say hello in the box we watched from, and!" he paused, "They gave me the Quaffle from the game! And. It was signed by the entire team, and even better than that! Cotton gave me this!" He lifted the Golden Snitch high and its wings fluttered crazily trying to escape. "It's the Snitch from the game" He smiled smugly.

"You have to catch that!" Dudley blurted

"Yea"

"But that things tiny!"

"And that Dudley, is why its worth one hundred and fifty points!" Harry declared.

"And can you catch one Harry?" His Grandad Tobias asked for a change, rarely entering the conversation.

"I have never had the chance to try a real one, but Ron's mum charms a Remembrall to act as a Snitch when we play and I can catch that"

"Very impressive" Nana Eileen stated, though Harry knew it meant very little, she didn't really like Quidditch at all, and Harry thought the last time she watched a game was probably when she was at Hogwarts.

"You'll have to get on your house team Harry, that way we can come and watch you in action!" It was Great Grandad Prince again, otherwise known as Grandpa Falco. "Anyway, I think we can add to your pile" He smiled, "Who wants to go first?"

"We'll go first," Grandpa Frank said, "Our presents aren't likely to be as exciting, we tried to go through The Leaky Cauldron like your Dad mentioned, but couldn't find it for love nor money! So its a few Muggle toys we got for you, nothing electric, so you can take them with you and confuse your friends!" Frank smiled,

"I've got them here," His much quieter Grandma Rose said, pulling out a bag and handing it over to Frank.

"Right, now this is a doozy, it's called a rubrics cube, no magic allowed, you have to make all the sides the same colour!" with that he tossed Harry the cube which he looked at puzzled

"How do I change the colours?" He asked staring at it and prodding the different squares

"Turn the sides, but wait, there is more, here are some 'travel sized games' perfect for a long train ride, I should think!" He winked at Harry, "Travel Monopoly, should do you the whole journey that one, travel scrabble, that will help with the homework! and finally Travel Cluedo, your dad told me wizards often don't think logically, so maybe you can beat them all at that one!" He smiled. "Last but not least, reading material! This is the first four books in this new series, the man in the bookshop said they were popular! 'The Bailey School Kids' thought it was apt as they chase vampires and other creatures we thought were myths until Hogwarts happened!" He laughed.

"Wow, they really cool, thanks Nan, thanks Grandad" He smiled and hugged them, "I can't wait to play them with all the new friends I'm going to make… and Ron of course!"

"We got you something to take to Hogwarts too" his Nana Eileen spoke up, Grandad Tobias was now starting to look a little worse for wear. She handed over an old and battered looking box, the wood was rough and beaten but had an elegant pattern engraved, there was a beautiful silver clasp and once opened it revealed a beautiful looking Gobstones set. "It was mine when I was head of the Gobstones Club at Hogwarts." she smiled, "We got you this as well" and she handed over another box, this one was new and was made from a dark heavy wood, and he could already see it opened up into a chess board.

"Thank you, Nan, Grandad" he smiled, hugging them before taking the second box.

"Last, but hopefully not least" Great-Grandma Joscelind pulled out a large box, it made of cardboard, but the writing on the cover had Harry trembling with anticipation, and his bottom lip wobbled, in curvaceous gold lettering, over a beautiful rich purple label read 'The Nimbus Racing Broom Company'

"You can't get me that" He shook, tears filling his eyes, "I shouldn't be allowed it!"

"And why not?" His Grandfather asked worriedly

"I nearly hurt Dudley, it's not right" He burst into tears and was about to run for it when his mother pulled him back.

"Hey, chicken, come to me" her sweet soothing voice beckoned him, "It was a silly thing to do, but it doesn't mean you don't deserve nice things!"

"But what if Dudley died?" Harry cried, "No wonder Aunt Petunia doesn't want me to see Dudley anymore!"

"Harry" Severus spoke sternly, "Look at me!"

Harry turned tentatively, his frightened green eyes looking up at his intimidating father.

"You are to ignore your Aunt Petunia, you are not 'dangerous', children everywhere do stupid things, can you think of something similar that Dudley may have done?"

Harry shook his head, though his tears had stopped, even in the wake of his father's obvious temper, not that it was aimed at him.

"Do you remember when Dudley convinced you that his father's tablets where a new kind of Muggle sweet and you chewed on the entire pack?"

Harry didn't say anything, he remembered quite clearly, they had gotten a good talking to after that stunt as well.

"That Harry, could have killed you, very slowly mind, it would, if your grandfather hadn't found out quickly enough, have destroyed your kidneys and after a period of months, killed you" He looked at Harry sternly, "Shall we cancel Christmas for Dudley?"

"He didn't know!" Harry begged, almost as if his Dad actually had the power to declare no Christmas for his cousin, "He just thought it was funny to make me eat something that tasted disgusting after I showed him Bertie Botts Beans!"

"And that is why me and your mother didn't start going on about Dudley being dangerous, because we know he didn't want to hurt you, and we know, and your Aunt knows, that you didn't want to hurt Dudley, you just wanted to have a bit of fun, but guess what, it was a bit stupid, so you lost a potions lesson, it wasn't malicious, so you deserve to drop it, you deserve a good birthday, and you deserve your presents, even the fantastic broom that your grandparents got you, even though it feels like they kicked my ass in present buying!" His voice ending on a much gentler note, he smiled at Harry.

"But I won't get to see Dudley anyway, will I?" Harry asked

"I think your aunt is being stupid, but it's hers and your uncles choice, not mine, I hope they change their mind, because we love having Dudley here and we will miss him if they follow through, but I often make stupid decisions when I am angry or upset, and your mum usually talks me around once I have calmed down a bit, maybe this will happen" He smiled at Harry sadly.

"I think we should put this nonsense behind us, and maybe you can try out that fancy broom of yours!" It was the ever cheerful, ever loving and helpful, Grandad Frank. "Is that ok out here Severus?"

"It is, it's perfectly fine" He watched with sad eyes as Harry took the broom and wandered past the first few trees where there was more space to take off. He heard him take off and watched him soar over trees, noting he did none of the crazy twists and turns he had spent so much time learning, he didn't even try to find the top speed, he just soared in the sky. Harry didn't come back down, he could be seen soaring over the house but he never ventured back to the group.

"I think that might be the evening done" Lily ventured, "I'll cut the cake and whoever wants some, I can put some in a box for you" she began piling plates and banishing leftover food. Her mood evident in her body language. She charmed the plates and they floated behind her as she stormed into the kitchen.

"Don't go, Harry's birthday isn't ending like this" He followed Lily into the kitchen and found her abusing the crockery by muggle washing her frustrations away.

"Stop, your going to destroy the plates" he joked

Lily turned around her face was furious and her body was tense.

"Harry's birthday is not ending like this" Severus his face was just as fierce as hers

"I do not want that woman in my house" Lily spat

"Neither do I, I am more than happy to sling them out, but no one else, when Harry comes down we will do his birthday cake and we will spend the evening showering him with affection and love and the memory of that awful woman and her beastly walrus of a husband will not ruin it"

"Walrus?" she asked

"Size and moustache" His eyes gleamed evilly, "Do you feel better?"

"I'm angry, they are ruining my baby's birthday" her voice shaking, only too similar to how Harrys shook not too long ago.

"I will fix it" his whispered, gently brushing the hair from her face, he leaned in whispering into her ear, "I promise, I'll fix it,"

"Like Harry said, you can fix anything" she smiled a small smile, Severus capitalised on the moment of joy and gently placed his lips to hers, the lightest kiss imaginable bringing a more settled sigh.

"Not everything, but I can fix this" kissing her again, they both managed to relax, to let go of some of the anger, and therefore tackle the situation afresh. "You can deal with the dishes and I will tackle the walrus." He turned to leave, but she grasped at his hand.

"Don't hurt the Walrus, I think they might be endangered"

"This one is" his eyes narrowed, but a playful smirk told her the man was mostly safe, mostly.

Severus walked back out to the garden to find everyone abuzz with the whole situation. The Princes eyeing the muggles, the entire situation not exactly curing them of any Anti-Muggles sentiments that they may or may not harbour. His father's hands were trembling and seemed to have a sheen of sweat, he could only think that the man needed to get back to rehab. Eileen hovered nearby as they talked with very irate Dursleys, Dudley sat with his grandparents, who were the only ones who seemed in good spirits. Harry was nowhere to be seen, not even soaring overhead.

"Petunia, Vernon, you're not welcome, it's really that simple." His anger had dissipated for the most part and he was able to speak with a relative calm, "We would love for Dudley to stay, it would make Harry's birthday, Frank, would you and Rose be able to take Dudley back afterwards?"

"Of course Severus" He smiled,

"Brilliant, you can leave anytime, the sooner the better" He turned away from the couple and looked to his mother and Father, "Tobias, you are looking a little clammy, a bit shaky, I think it's time you head back to rehab, Mother you are welcome to stay, we want to end on a high note, so if your going to sulk about your long lost abusive love, then leave too" he took a deep breath and turned to his Grand Parents, "Your very welcome to stay, but I heard the Anti-Muggle sentiments, you're not to talk like that around Harry, there's nothing wrong with Muggles, Frank and Rose are a testament to that, the Dursleys and my father are special cases, are we clear?"

"Have you seen Harry, Severus? He hasn't been up there for a while" Falco's response seemingly ignoring the comments on his slight prejudices.

"I am going to look for him, ensure those that aren't welcome leave" he turned on his heel ready to fix the final piece of the puzzle. He ventured into the house and up the stairs to the very top, to Harry's bedroom.

Harry's room was bright and inviting, he had bunk beds that were embedded into the walls, one with blue and silver bedding, the predominant theme of the bedroom being his Quidditch Team, and another which was, unfortunately, a rather garish Chudley Cannons orange, mainly because Ron was the main occupant of the spare bed. There were cubby holes in the walls that held his books, toys and even the occasional light. There was a large wooden wardrobe near the door and a desk against another wall. Opposite the entrance was another wall, but this one had a large window high up with steps taking you too a deep window sill that was littered with cushions, somewhere to relax and look out at the wonderful forest, through the window you could see the small boy and his broom, attempting to stay out of the view of the window, head in his hands.

Severus didn't hesitate in climbing the ladders and struggling through the open window to Harry sat moodily on the roof. Harry shuffled where he sat on hearing his dad clamber through the window.

"Harry?" he questioned

"I don't want to come down" He replied hiding his face

"It's ok, I won't make you" He sat down beside Harry and looked out at the view, there was a vast expanse of trees clouding their view, and as the sunlight shone through there was a green hue to the light, it was breathtakingly beautiful. Harry relaxed in the silence somewhat. "I have sent your Aunt and Uncle home, Dudley is still here though" Severus then fell silent, waiting for Harry. He did take a while to respond, but eventually, he lay his head on his hands to the side, looking at his father.

"They let him stay?" He asked unsurely, Severus noticed the slight redness of his son's eyes.

"I didn't really give them a choice" Severus smiled, "Your Nan and Grandad Evans are taking him back when they leave."

"You fixed it?" He asked incredulously.

"Oh you of little faith, what happened to; 'you can fix anything daddy'" he mocked lightly

"We are talking about the Dursleys, not something simple like Lycanthropy" He smiled,

"See, I'm better than you thought" He reached around and pulled his son closer to him, Harry was very different from himself, Severus would never have been hurt by these things, and when he was hurt he would fight his way through any problem. He often found himself verbally cursing his oppressors and hexing them for good measure, particularly on Hogwarts. Harry was so much gentler than he was, because he had been cared for and sheltered, Harry had not had to learn to fight back yet, and Severus found himself feeling he had done his son a disservice, that Harry as sweet and gentle as he was, and how right that is, and how much he loved that his son was like that, he knew he wanted his son to stand up for himself, Harry after all found it all too easy to stand up for anyone other than himself. "You can't let people treat you like that Harry, you are worth so much more, you are allowed to fight for yourself" He added sadness in his eyes. "I will always be there to fight with you" He smiled.

"Thank you" He snuggled himself closer to Severus.

"How about you come down, Dudley is stuck down there chatting to a bunch of old fogies" He held out a hand and Harry all to willingly took it and they went to the rest of the family downstairs, no more was said about potions, the rest of the evening was spent playing and laughing, and was exactly what a good birthday should be.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review, I can't improve without feedback! :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please Kudos and Review.


	3. Letters from Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you ready?" Severus asked
> 
> "Yea!" Harry beamed, Severus, put an arm around Harry.
> 
> "Running?"
> 
> "Definitely!"
> 
> With that, they ran towards the barrier and slipped through on to the secret platform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different than the rest, and although the action is with Harry, we are staying with Severus, a parent, in the dark about whats going on.

Chapter Three - Letters from Hogwarts

Harry's summer had been great, it had been filled with Appleby Arrows, what could be more brilliant than that? His Uncle Remus was taking him and Ron to the next game, and it was today, it was the semi-finals, and if they won, then that would mean the first weekend of Hogwarts he would be coming home for the final, likely to be against the Ballycastle Bats, and that meant he would get to see his grandparents too. He woke up groggily at first, and as he came around, he realised just the kind of day that he had in store. It was the Tutshill Tornados game. He reached over and marked the day of his calendar, it also very close to when he would be leaving for Hogwarts. He ran down for his breakfast, a book in hand, skipping steps as he went.

The quiet family had a rather fixed morning routine, Mum would read the prophet, whilst Dad made the breakfast, Harry would arrive downstairs just as breakfast was served, and they would eat in a comfortable silence, Severus looking over papers for work, and Harry reading whatever book he was working his way through at the time. Today Harry was reading _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._ He was currently reading about the 'Chizpurfle' a magical parasite, whilst munching on his toast.

"Good morning?" Severus asked hitting a rolled up newspaper playfully on Harrys head

"Morning" he replied half-heartedly frowning as he re-read the same line.

"You need to have a shower for your day out" His Mum stated, her voice a little firm.

"I'm trying to finish reading about the Chizpurfle, it seems like it would be important to know how to get rid of them just in case they decide to have a nibble on my wand!" He frowned again and cleared his throat. "Ok, I'm finished, the book doesn't mention which potions to use though, so that's really helpful!" his tone uncannily similar to his fathers.

"Shower?" His Dad reiterated his wife's request,

"I had one yesterday"

"I know, it's something you repeat Harry, regularly"

"Not _every_ day! Surely"

"What you thought if you stank enough it would keep the Chizpurfle's away?" His father joked, "Now, unfortunately, you have my genes, and by the looks of it we could wring out your hair and have enough grease to cook a full fry up!"

"Hay!"

"I have the same problem, your gonna have to keep on top of it!"

"I will, but one would think every other day would suffice!"

"Look in the mirror and say that again" his mother commented. "I get it, 'me teenage boy, me no like shower' but it's got to be done! Daily!"

"I think I want a Crup for Christmas" he diverted, his nose back in the book.

"Crups aren't as easy as you'd think, just because it looks similar to a Dog, its XXX classification"

"But they are really loyal and cute"

"And they are known for attacking Muggles, which we have many of in our family, no, and it's time for that shower, your Uncle Remus will be here soon, he's picking up Ron on the way here, so you need to be ready, it's a home game, chances of winning are looking good?"

"I know, I think it's all down to Cotton!" Harry smiled

"Yes, you would think that wouldn't you!" His dad butted in, "Now get going!"

"One more, if we make the final, can Dudley come?" Harry grinned, he knew things were a bit tense with family at the moment, Vernon and Petunia were not happy with how things had gone, nor with the fact that Grandad Frank and Grandma Rose, were doing everything they could to help Dudley and Harry stay in touch.

"I'll speak to Grandad _if_ you get to the finals" He smiled smacking the child on the head again with the newspaper. Harry finally relented running off to the bathroom. "What are the chances with Petunia?" Severus asked Lily.

"I doubt she will be happy about it if my Dad talks them round, I wonder if it would be better if we left it a while, just let them simmer down"

"You know, you pander to that woman" Severus shook his head

"And what exactly do you expect me to do? If Harry is going to continue being able to see his cousin, I have to work with her, I think you forget that, she can stop it whenever she wants, and so can he"

"It doesn't mean you let them walk all over you, this is how it goes, you let her behave like a bigoted harpy, and she walks all over you continuously, the pressure builds and builds, and then you lose it and explode, and not necessarily in her direction!" his voice was firm as he looked over at his wife who gave him a stern replying look.

"And what do you suggest, oh wise one?" she mocked

"Be your usual polite self, but don't give her a bloody inch! She insulted your son, make sure she knows that's not ok, because, it bloody well isn't!"

"I'm a bad mother, here I am just allowing that woman to do as she wishes after what she said to my boy, time passing doesn't change the fact -"

"-You are not a bad mum, you're just polite to your own detriment, as far as flaws go, it's quite delightful! Petunia, however, is a bad mother, poor Dudley needs a diet!"

"Sev!"

"I'm not insulting _him_ , it's not his fault, it's that woman shuffling food down his throat all the live long day!" He glanced at her, "Oh my ickle Duddykins! Do you want third helping Diddydums! How about some Ice cream with that my precious little Duddy!"

"Your impossible" she smiled

"Impossibly right," he smirked, "And I will tell you, there is nothing little about that child!"

"Hello?" came a call from the fire, Severus turned around to see Remus' face nestled within the coals. "Are we ok to come through?"

"Yes, have you had breakfast?" He asked, "there's plenty" He watched as Remus' shoulders appeared out of the Floo and then one arm at a time, and slowly he pulled himself through.

"Oh, sweet Merlin that's uncomfortable! Next time remind me to just go back and come in the normal way!" The Floo roared and there was Ron as well.

"I am afraid Harry is showering and getting ready, sit down, grab some food" Severus smiled. "So are you ready for the coming term?"

"Yea, I got everything, even got a new wand!" Ron smiled

"That is fantastic news, but as I already knew, having seen you yesterday, I was asking Remus!" Severus smiled and Ron's ears reddened at the edges, "Juice Ron?"

"Yes please"

"Remus?"

"I have all my planning sorted, I'm sorry I couldn't make Harry's birthday, Albus had a very long staff meeting, apparently we are housing some of the more _interesting_ pets of Professor Hagrid!" He shook his head, "There was a lot of protective work that needed to be done where they are being kept"

"What has he got in the castle now?" Lily grimaced

"A pair of Erumpents, apparently one of his NEWT student's wants to study the mating habits of large African Beasts, and let's face it, Hagrid doesn't consider an Erumpent to be dangerous!" Remus laughed.

"They are, safe, right?" Severus asked, his tone tinged with worry,

"Oh yea, they are being kept in the dungeons, Flitwick and Minerva worked together to create a nice habitat for them, Pomona has managed to source and grow the vegetation that they would need, and between myself and Albus the dungeon area that they are in is very secure, literally someone would have to be adamantly looking for trouble"

"You do realise you work in a school right?" Severus smirked, "Oh, and James Potter's son is starting this year, we saw him at the first Quidditch Match, he seems to really take after his dear father!" He sneered now.

"Sev, he's a child!" Lily reached over and grasped his hand, a contradiction to her tone.

"I'll keep an eye out, I won't let anything happen" He eased the man's unspoken fear because Remus knew that's exactly what it was, the fear that Harry might just go through something similar to what he had suffered at James' hand. "And there are no werewolves going to Hogwarts this year for him to befriend and then set on Harry, so that's positive right!" He tired a smile.

"I don't know, Werewolves make pretty decent friends"

"So did James Potter set a werewolf on someone once or something?" Ron asked, his mouth filled with scrambled eggs.

"No, just kidding" Severus hurried, "Why don't you see where Harry is up to, you'll miss the game at this rate!" Ron hurried off

"So what are you spending your day doing?" Remus changed the topic,

"What do parents do when their child isn't home?" Severus asked

"Oh really?" He queried with a smile

"Clean up after them!"

"That sounded like it was something worth being jealous, but no, I think I prefer Quidditch!" He smiled.

"Have you not been out with anyone lately?" Lily asked in a mothering way.

"Lily, I am not dating anyone, nor will I" he responded good-naturedly

"Why? You are a catch!"

"I think it's the propensity to turn into a fully grown werewolf once a month if I'm honest" he snarked back.

"You get a wolfsbane delivery every month, how can it possibly affect you being in a relationship with someone?" Severus retorted

"You wouldn't get it"

"Your basically an Animagus with no control over when you change!" he joked now

"Until the time something goes wrong," His tone getting more and more stern

"In your right mind, you would never do anything to hurt anyone"

"Which is why, right now, in my right mind, I am not going to do a single thing, there could come a time when I'm not"

"Remus!" Lily almost begged,

"Leave it, Lil, he's not gonna budge until a hot young witch refuses to take no for an answer, you know there is a new student Auror in the Ministry!" Severus wangled his brows, "Metamorphmagus!"

"Ooo, what's her name?" Lily smiled,

"Nymphadora, but she likes to be called Tonks, very quirky, different colour hair every day!" Severus smiled.

"I'm a werewolf, not a dirty old man, I taught her, you know? She's just finished her bloody NEWTS!" Remus exclaimed

"They already know each other then!" Lily joked, "A bit of history"

"If she decided she wanted a bit of Lupin, she wouldn't be taking no for an answer!" He smirked

"You're dirty! Both of you" Remus laughed now, "Imagine for a moment that you were a single professor, and I suggested her, the year after she finished her NEWT Potions"

"If she can do NEWT Potions and change her hair colour to a beautiful Auburn, hell yes!" He joked.

"Pervert!" he exclaimed.

"What I find interesting is that all he seems to want in a woman is my hair colour and ability in Potions!" Lily scolded lightheartedly. Severus smirked in her direction, going in for the kiss, she dodged, a wicked smile on her face.

"Oh no, he's all talk, there is no replacement for you" Lupin stated, "Lily, your husband is pathetically in love with you, and as a lonely single bachelor, I find it sickening, and he ought to rein it in!"

"You can't be a 'single' Bachelor, a bachelor is by definition, single,"

It was during the banter than Ron and Harry finally appeared, they bounded into the kitchen more than eager to go. Harry was again clad in blue and silver, the same robes he had worn to every single game!

"We are ready!" Harry declared, "We need to be there early, like every other game, I want to try and sit in the same area, and I'm thinking maybe Remus shouldn't come!"

"Why?" Severus asked

"Me you and Ron, we have gone to every single game so far, and it's gone well, I don't want to ruin the luck by changing something!" He declared, "Its nothing personal Uncle Remus, but I would hate them to lose and it will be all your fault!"

"Harry, that is ridiculous!" Remus laughed,

"It's not, that's why I haven't let mum wash my robes once, they could be lucky, I have the same boxers on, the same socks, everything the same!"

"Please tell me you let your mum wash the boxers?" Severus winced

"No, I hid them, I knew she wouldn't be on board with the idea, I hid everything after the first match! Anything could be lucky, I really think you should come, Dad!" Harry was deadly serious

"I really think you should change your boxers or your not going, and your socks, I was wondering what smelt so foul!" He mock gagged as he leant over to smell Harry.

"NO! It's Luck!"

"It's not, it's gross, now The Arrows will win or lose based on how they play, not how nasty you smell! Your Uncle Remus is going with you, you need to get a grip!"

"Fine, but if the Arrows lose I am blaming you, are you cool with that, Dad!"

"I'll be cool when I can't smell you" Severus held his nose, Ron was in stitches, "You haven't done something stupid in the hopes that it will increase the possibility of the Arrows winning?"

"Cannons Fan, I learnt a long time ago, hoping and praying for a victory won't make it happen, no matter what crazy traditions you stick to" the red headed boy said quite chilled about the whole situation, "Plus, I'm not really bothered if the Arrows win, just don't tell Harry!"

They waited a few minutes before Harry came down, still in the same robes.

"You're not changing the robes?" his mother asked as she grimaced

"No! I draw the line at the robes!"

"Fine!" Severus laughed, "Off you go, have a good time"

Remus, Ron and Harry were soon out of the door, leaving Lily and Severus to their own devices, mainly tidying the house, ensuring that they had everything they needed for Harry to go to Hogwarts, it was after all less than a week. Lily, of course, had a lot of fussing to do before then.

The game didn't last as long as any of the others, and Severus heard when they got home, Harry slammed the door like nobodies business, and at that point, he knew the outcome of the match. He could never understand how Harry got so upset by the outcome of the game, but he did every single time.

"I am never trusting you … again!" He called into the kitchen as he stalked past and made his way straight upstairs.

Severus left the kitchen and found Remus and Ron in the kitchen, Ron had a rather awkward smirk on his face. Remus too was restraining a smile.

"Just so you know, he's blaming you" Remus spoke first

"Was it really bad?" He asked

"Cotton got hid in the head with a bludger in the first half an hour, they had to use their reserve Seeker, he was pants, completely missed the Snitch five times! Harry was yelling the entire game!" Ron's smirk grew and grew as he described the game.

"Once Cotton got hit, he begged me to go home and switch places with you" Remus clenched the muscles in his face, trying to restrain any giggle, "Us finding it amusing didn't help"

"Oh great, the next week is going to be brilliant" his voice taut. 

* * *

It didn't take a full week for Harry to get over the Arrows loss. Hogwarts was looming, and he was looking forward to that, Severus capitalising on this excitement had earned his forgiveness. He had managed to get Harry to move on by organising the morning out before catching the Hogwarts Express. Harry was up and ready bright and early, they were all having a cosy breakfast in the leaky cauldron, they talked Hogwarts houses, dorm rooms, lessons. It was anything but the relaxed, everyone reading at the table breakfast he was used to, but it drove the excitement of the big day up.

It wasn't long before they were on their way to Kings Cross Station in a black cab. The driver eyed them wearily, mainly due to the racket that Archibald was making. It wasn't a long drive to the station and soon they were piling the trunk and Archie on to a trolly and they walked into the station, Harry now smiling widely in anticipation. They found the platform.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked

"Yea!" Harry beamed, Severus, put an arm around Harry.

"Running?"

"Definitely!"

With that, they ran towards the barrier and slipped through on to the secret platform. The platform was busy, there were lots of children and families moving about the place and pushing trunks, hauling them onto the train, Harry looked around but couldn't see anyone that he recognised. Severus helped Harry with his trunk into an empty compartment, and soon he heard friends milling around outside.

"Harry?" Severus called as he turned to go and find the aforementioned friends. "'come here" his dad was smiling proudly, sitting in a chair by hot window furthest from the platform.

"Whats up dad?"

"I am so proud of you!" He smiled

"Dad, I haven't done anything yet, I could get sorted into Hufflepuff and fail Potions yet" Harry joked

"You are a fine wizard and you're going to be all grown up soon" He looked at Harry with the warmest expression.

"Dad, you're going all mushy on me!" But Harry's smile gave him away.

"I know, but you're going to Hogwarts and I'm really going to miss you!" Severus smiled but there was a genuine sadness there,

"Dad" Harry glanced around and then when he was sure no one would see, he went over for a hug, "I'll really miss you too! It's not scary getting sorted is it?"

"No, you will be fine, my little Slytherin" he smiled,

Still, in his Dad's arms he looked up, "you know I could end up in Gryffindor right?"

"You will still be my little Slytherin, no one is one thing Harry" he let go of the child, "And don't worry about missing us, you write whenever you want, and if you want we can visit through Uncle Remus' floo, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore won't mind" he smiled down at the child who nodded and smiled. "Anyway, you might want to go and get Ron, make sure you get in the same compartment!"

The rest of the goodbye was a little more grown up, in front of Ron and his brothers Harry would not admit he was at all worried about being without his mum and dad, he had squirmed when his mum hugged him and laughed it off when Remus said he was going to miss him terribly. Harry helped Ron get his stuff on the train and soon Severus and Lily watched as they were waved out of the window as the train pulled away.

"That's it, he's gone," Severus said forlornly as the train moved out into the distance, far past where they could see.  

* * *

Lily and Severus' woke the morning after Harry had gone to Hogwarts, the routine was somewhat different. Severus had wakened rather naturally and gazed at his beautiful wife lying next to him, there is something about when the children are not home for parents, the fact that they don't have to use silencing charms, knowing that they aren't going to come knocking on the bedroom door, or any door for that matter. The sheets lay softly over her the subtle curve of her hips, the dip in her side was amplified beautifully, his eyes roamed over the gentle slopes of her creamy skin. His wife seemed to be quite tired this morning he thought with a smile.

His gaze only moved when there was an incessant tapping on the window, he had not realised just how late they had lain in. He pulled open the window and none other than Archibald, Harry's owl. He skimmed over the bed, dropping a parchment envelope as he went, then soared out of the room, presumably to Harry's room. Severus wasted no time in getting back into bed with his wife and picked the envelope up.

"Lily, wake up" he urged, when there was no response he stroked a hand through her hair and caressed her face lovingly, "Lily" a little louder this time, and yet still she slept, which led to him giving her a bit of a shove. This at least got him a moan. "Wake up you lazy mare" She rolled over and blinked her eyes at him, her hands covering herself.

"Wheres the fire?" She asked sleepily,

"We have a letter from Harry?" He tried

"Which I can read when my eyes are open" She whined, Lily was about as much of a morning person as Harry. But Severus had ways of rousing his red-haired goddess.

He placed his hand behind her neck, moving in to kiss her awake. He wasn't a particularly romantic man, but he always enjoyed the parallels between his wife and sleeping beauty, waking her with a heart-stopping kiss, it helped so much more, that this tale stemmed from a prince kissing a princess with Wiggenweld on his lips. As his lips moved against hers, he felt her wake, he knew he succeeded when her arms lifted and pulled him closer.

"Good morning"

"You said there was a letter?" she whimpered pathetically, finally succumbing to the waking world and pushing herself up on the bed. Severus wasted no time in opening the letter.

_Mum and Dad,_

_I hope you haven't already spoken to Uncle Remus, I wanted to be the one to tell you where I was sorted. I'm staying up late writing so I can send Archie out with it as soon as possible! So, it is one of your houses. I'm wondering if you can guess? I don't know, because The Sorting Hat said I would do really well in both, he said I had talent and thirst, at this point I can guess that Dad is cheering and dancing around the breakfast table, assuming that it's Slytherin. The Hat also said that I was daring and that I was unafraid of standing up for what I thought was right, I liked that the most! I now know that Dad is possibly starting to panic, and honestly, I hope your not too disappointed Dad, I know there are very few Gryffindors you actually like, but here's to you having another lovable Gryffindoric Rogue in your heart!_

_Well, the train ride was alright, me and Ron played chess mainly, I managed to make it hard for him, but he still won! I met other kids on the train, there's a boy called Neville Longbottom, he was telling me that his Dad is an Auror, which sounds really cool! He was placed in Gryffindor with me and Ron. We also met a girl called Hermione, I think that she's alright, but Ron finds her to be a bit bossy, she's in Gryffindor too. We met Malfoy… yea, that went well! I'm not proud to say that we had a bit of a disagreement which led to me and Ron shoving him out of the carriage, he was really rude to Ron! I guess I'm super loyal too!_

_Anyway, I can't really write much more, because I haven't even done anything yet! I will write again soon._

_Love you, miss you_

_Harry_

"I think you should get pregnant again? I am starting to feel terribly outnumbered!" Severus joked, "Do you think he's really worried about me being disappointed?"

"You have been going on about him being in Slytherin for weeks"

"So whose writing back?" He asked

"You should, I'm sure he's waiting to hear that you're proud of him"

"Okay, we can send it tonight so he gets it in the morning, Do you have time to nip to Diagon Alley today?"

"What are you thinking?"

"I thought we could send him sweets, a bunch of stuff to share with the other kids in his dorm, you know Ron won't have much"

"Fizzing Whizzbees, Droobles and Sugar Quills?"

"Bertie Botts as well" He smiled

"You're going soft!"

Severus wrote the reply later in the day, at work, when the reading through of a new Health and Safety procedure for his Potions Development Department got too boring that he just needed a break. Lily read through and added bits herself when they were both back at home, and Archie was sent back with a letter and box filled with more goodies than they had originally intended.

_Harry,_

_How can you ever think I would be disappointed? I have rather a soft spot for Gryffindors, it's our secret though, right? Definitely, don't tell your Uncle Remus. Seriously though, I am proud that The Sorting Hat described MY son as someone who is unafraid of standing up for what they believe is right, I am proud that you are daring and loyal (Even if that is a Hufflepuff trait) I do not need The Hat to tell me of your talent, I already know it, and your thirst is evident for all to see, you will be a magnificent Wizard, you are a magnificent wizard already to me!_

_Anyway, enough of the mushy crap! I have sent your mother out to get supplies, they are for sharing, if you eat all this yourself, no amount of magic will stop your teeth from rotting! Though maybe keep the sugar quills for yourself, very handy for during lessons. The Malfoys can be quite difficult to bear from time to time but try to get along, Draco can't learn that people that are different from him have value too, if those people push him away. Imagine what I would be like without your mum, scary thought, right? I'm glad your making friends, work hard and let me know how your classes are. Professor Slughorn is a nice teacher and he will want to look out for you, he can seem a bit much but he's harmless. Remember if you have any problems, go to Uncle Remus, you can even Floo us from his office if you need to. I love you and I can't wait to hear from you_

_Dad_

_XX_

_P.S._

_You're dad said goodbye before I got to write! I'm so proud of you being sorted into Gryffindor, and like your dad said, were so happy you're getting along with everyone. Just try not to get into fights! And be safe, I don't want you getting hurt because someone throws a hex your way. And there's nothing wrong with being friends with someone that's a bit bossy, I wonder if you and Ron would need it._

_Love you loads Mum_

_XX_

* * *

They didn't hear from Harry all week. But then one Saturday morning, whilst they were otherwise engaged, the same tapping on the bedroom window could be heard, Archie again delivered a letter and a small parcel.

_Mum and Dad,_

_So far Hogwarts is amazing, I waited for a week so I could tell you about all my lessons! Firstly I would like to direct your attention to the parcel. As the son of two remarkable Portioners, I present my first potion, a cure for boils. If either of you is suffering from boils, I can assure you that this will do the trick, I got full marks! Professor Slughorn said that it was, and this is a quote; 'perfect'. Look out Dad, I am after your job! I did really well on the homework too, so I'm not just practically gifted, I am academically awesome too! There is a preserved flower of Asphodel there too, I didn't realise, but its actually a kind of Lily._

_Secondly, Charms, this class was exciting, cause I picked up the charm reasonably quickly, Wingardium Leviosa, I believe you have the make the 'gar' nice and long! Me and Ron, once we both got the hang of it, had a competition to see who could get theirs the highest! There was a girl that managed to do it straight away, she was a bit too smug about it, she's not doing so well in the friend department now._

_Uncle Remus' class was the most fun, we did no note taking and learnt a few spells and was practising them. Ironically our homework was on curing werewolf bites! haha Is that in case he gets a bit peckish? Don't tell him I said that!_

_I found Herbology a little bit boring, and I'm not naturally good at it, but the boy I told you about, Neville, he's been helping me with my work, I help him with Potions. Then there's Transfiguration! Sweet Merlin that one's hard! I can barely get my matchstick to change colour, but a girl in our class, Hermione, she's been showing off a bit because hers was pointy and silver! I'm not going to lie, I find it annoying. Really annoying!_

_I don't see the point of telling you about History of Magic, it sends me into a comatose state, I have no idea how people survive this lesson, I got through an entire sugar quill! I'm sure Professor Binn's bored himself to death in a lesson one day, surely this is a sign they should get a new teacher? Right?_

_I miss you both_

_Harry_

_P.S. The sweets really help ease the pain of not seeing you both every day!_

* * *

_Harry,_

_Luckily your mother and I are not currently suffering from boils or any other skin deformity! I am glad, as I would very much like to treasure your first potion! It is sitting on the desk in my office at work, call me sentimental if you wish! My colleagues say that I have gone soft! And your mother for that matter, it isn't true, and I am tempted to file for divorce if she continues to spread such nonsense! I am, however, a very proud father._

_I am not to pass comment on Charms, your mother wishes to gush with pride over your evident skill in this area! I am glad that Remus is properly educating students on important matters, I agree, what if he gets a little hungry and there are some yummy looking first years about, better get it sorted in the first lesson is my thinking! Are there any single teachers in your school that Uncle Remus spends a lot of time with? It's not important, I just find that having you placed at Hogwarts is very handy for spying, and if you can give me anything I can use against him, I would be very appreciative and would pay you off handsomely!_

_Do not ignore Herbology, it is very important for potions, though it is the more dull subject! As for History of Magic, no one has died as of it yet, however, he doesn't notice much that's going on as he drones on and on, for this reason, me and your mother got away with playing many a game hangman, even when we sat in the front row! And your Uncle Remus would sleep through most of the lessons. I do not condone this, pay attention and get good marks!_

_It's mum now, I had to steal the Quill from your father before he started giving your more bad idea's, in History of Magic you can take notes and it will really help you to understand some of the more complex issues to the day, for example, think about how Goblins today must feel after the sheer amount of bloodshed caused by Wizards in the Goblin Rebellions? And all they wanted was equal rights!_

_I want to thank you for that wonderful gift, the Asphodel was such a beautiful thought, and I will treasure it! Charms! I am so happy you're excelling at charms, your dad can go on and on about potions as much as he likes, but day to day, you need Charms far more, unless, like me, you chose to run an apothecary! My only pointers for you are 'focus and enunciate' Tell me you beat Ron?! As for Transfiguration, it is more about the concentration, and that's very hard to get the hang of, you also need to really understand the theory to get it right, it really is complex magic, so don't feel bad about not getting it right away._

_Hermione sounds like a talented witch, maybe she just needs a friend to help her through? Often people who are smart can rub people up the wrong way by how they act, but usually, they are just looking for someone to see their worth and they show it the wrong way, coming off smug, maybe you should try talking to her?_

_We are both so happy things are going well, and we both miss you so much! Your father is soft, he just doesn't want to admit it, he misses you so much!_

_Love you,_

_Mum and Dad_

* * *

_Harry,_

_It's mum, we didn't get a letter from you, so I decided to write to you, your father states you are probably having a great time and far too busy so not to worry. But I am your Mum, I worry! It's my job! I hope all is well, how are you getting on with Transfiguration? Did you and Hermione make friends? I have sent some more goodies with my letter, particularly sugar quills if there's anything else that you need let me know. An update would be lovely._

_Love you_

_Mum_

_xx_

* * *

_Hi Mum,_

_I'm fine, yea I hang out with both Neville and Hermione, she really helped me get the hang of Transfiguration too, Dads right, I have been really busy with homework and stuff._

_Thanks for the Sugar Quills_

_Harry_

_X_

The most recent letter had even Severus concerned, they had gone from reams of parchment to two lines. Severus noticed that there was no mention of Ron with who he hung around with now. It was with that he decided to write to someone else.

* * *

_Remus,_

_I just wanted to check on how Harry was doing? He has been sending us letters, long ones, but recently we got a very dismissive letter, two lines long! It's not like Harry, and there was no mention of him spending time with Ron?_

_Severus._

_Severus_

_I will keep an eye out, I have noticed Harry spending less time with Ron, but he seems happy enough in lessons. His work has been brilliant by the way. I don't know if it's because he befriended a girl called Hermione, she didn't have many friends and I don't think Ron took a liking to her, but there doesn't seem to be any animosity between Harry and Ron, I'll let you know if I notice anything out of place._

_Remus._

* * *

_Harry,_

_It's Dad, it's been a while since you wrote, maybe I am going soft, but I have missed your letters. Are you running out of parchment? Ink? Quills? Is Archie so sick of your long letters that he has gone on strike? If any of those are the case please find a package complete with more parchment, ink, new quills, and owl treats to bribe Archie with!_

_Love you kiddo!_

_Dad._

* * *

_Hi Dad,_

_Okay, I'm going, to be honest with you, other kids don't write to their parents as much as I was writing to you, so I feel a bit like a loser! I figured I would write you a nice long one next week, do you know why? Flying lessons! There will be plenty to write about there! Archie thanks you for the treats, Hermione thinks your brilliant because you send school supplies! I told her she needs to get a life!_

_Harry_

* * *

_Hi Harry,_

_Noted, we will stop harassing you! However, wanting to keep your parents informed is not for losers! Send us a letter whenever YOU feel like it! Hermione sounds like a keeper!_

_Dad._

* * *

_Mum and Dad,_

_As promised a nice long letter after my flying lesson! There is so much more to tell you than I thought there would be! It was amazing! I loved it, Madam Hooch said I was a natural! Anyway, let me start at the beginning, my friend Neville, very forgetful. The morning of the flying lessons he got a Remembrall and this kid in Gryffindor was making fun of him! I thought it was rude and said so, I am sure you will appreciate this overly Gryffindorish tendency, I did have the moral high ground after all!_

_So flying lessons start, and we were about to push off, when Neville kind of pushed off too early and he ended up falling and breaking his wrist, this is obviously not the good part, I had to take notes for him for the next two days until it was feeling better. Anyway, he dropped the aforementioned Remembrall and Draco picked it up and was even ruder than the kid from Gryffindor! So again, me and my moral high ground stood up for Neville, and Draco flew off with it, and he was all like 'Are you scared Snape?' and I was all like 'Er - No! Dragonballs!' which he didn't get, cause he's never watched cartoons._

_Well I flew after him, and I told him to give it me back or I would knock him off his broom, I went for him, didn't knock him off, just frightened him, so instead of facing me like an actual wizard! He threw it like the big fat chicken pants that he is! I dived and I caught it, after a fifty-foot dive! Everyone was cheering, it was amazing! Then I thought I was going to be in deep, deep, deep trouble. Professor McGonagall came out, she's Head of Gryffindor and very strict! But she introduced me to Oliver Wood, who is the Quidditch Captain! and they offered me a spot on the team! ME ON THE TEAM!_

_The saga is not over yet! See the other kid, the rude Gryffindor kid, he complained, and said that he should get a chance too, so, they held tryouts for first years! I still got on the team! I AM THE NEW GRYFFINDOR SEEKER! The rude Gryffindor was quite good too, but Wood thinks he's more of a chaser and put him in reserve. On that note, please would you send me my broom! Oliver nearly had kittens when he found out I had the new Nimbus!_

_Can you come for the first game? It's just after Halloween!_

_Love you both Harry!_

* * *

_Hi Harry,_

_Well, mixed reviews from home, sticking up for people? good! Quidditch? good! Breaking rules? not so good! Fifty-foot dive with no supervision? rush me to St Mungo's my heart just stopped! I mean it, Harry, what if something had gone wrong, you are a natural and I can understand why Madam Hooch was so impressed, however, natural or not, your cranium is still susceptible to breakage under extreme force! Please bear this in mind for future endeavours!_

_We most certainly will be there for your first Quidditch match, I will even wear a discreet, red and gold scarf for the occasion! Did I mention that it would be discreet? I intend mostly to tuck it under my robes, but when I see you after, I will show you that it was truly there! We went through the floo and gave your broom to Uncle Remus this evening, if he hasn't sought you out yet, go get it from him._

_A final note from us here, please try and get along with all the students, Draco may not understand why you are calling him 'Dragonballs' in fact, I'm pretty sure he doesn't need to, to realise it was an insult! You are smart, use your brain when others try to start something. I and your mother are writing this together, but the next line, I'm sure you will be able to see, is all her! 'kill them with kindness' You're a very kind and caring boy Harry, I'm sure when people see that, and your loyalty, your daring, your smarts, and not forgetting that wicked sense of humour (which you got from me, Dad) you will not have problems that need to be solved with arguments, fights or fifty foot dives on a broom._

_Love you_

_Mum and Dad_

* * *

_Mum and Dad,_

_Glad your coming, can't wait to see you,_

_Harry_

_P.S Can you see if Dudley can come watch too?_

* * *

Harry's letters again became infrequent leading up to the match, Severus guessed he was now very busy with playing Quidditch, that was until he received two letters;

_Lily and Severus Snape,_

_It's Horace Slughorn, I wanted to write and let you know that I have taken a keen interest in your son, Harry, he is a bright student, and very accomplished where Potions are concerned, not unlike both his parents I might add. That is not my concern, Harry started out the year, bright and bubbly, he was more than willing to answer questions and he always had a smile on his face, it is in recent weeks that I have noticed a change. Harry rarely offers the answer to a question, but when asked he is always correct, his homework and practical work are still impeccable. I have noticed around school he is no longer seen with his longtime friend Ron Weasley, and he is far more withdrawn, he has taken to spending breaks in the potions classroom, reading or practising with Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom._

_Such a drastic change, I thought you ought to know, I have tried speaking to Harry, he maintains he is tired due to all the extra work from Quidditch._

_Kind Regards_

_Horace Slughorn_

* * *

_Severus, Lily,_

_I have been keeping an eye out, Harry is definitely down, he isn't spending time with Ron at all now, and as much as I try to ask him what is going on, he maintains that it's nothing, that he is just tired, he cheered up somewhat after getting on the Quidditch Team, but since has become very subdued again._

_I'll keep an eye out for him of course, but I wonder if maybe he will more likely open up with one of you two._

_Remus_

* * *

Naturally Severus and Lily became more and more concerned at this rate. They read over the letters and noticed themselves Harry was not the same, more guarded than he was usually. Harry was one for withdrawing when he was upset. They sat on the couch together, Lily curled up on his knee as she glanced over the letters again.

"Look, he withdrew very quickly, to be honest, apart from the Quidditch letter, there are only two proper letters here?" Lily glanced over the letters, tracing his words delicately with her finger

"He could be busy and tired though" Severus pointed out,

"I'm sure, Remus knows Harry, and Horace Slughorn isn't one to look too deep into something, it's going to be what he notices on the surface"

"I know, maybe we should ask Harry again, maybe Floo over and have a chat with him?"

"You think he will talk to us? He's good at keeping quiet when he wants to, he's too like you!" Lily fumed

"I know, but part of me thinks if I can see him, I will know" Severus replied, his face careworn, "I don't want him to be going through Hogwarts, losing friends or being treated like a pariah, like I was"

"Do you think he and Ron have had a proper falling out?" Lily asked concerned.

"I hope that's all it is, maybe I could ask Arthur, I'll nip into his office tomorrow?" He paused, reading over the letters again, "Yea, I'm sure that's it and I'm sure that it's something we can easily help them fix, they have been friends for years"

* * *

The following day Severus Floo'd into work and got himself set up early. He held his staff meeting and got everyone on the jobs they needed doing, leaving himself free, not really free to work on his duties regarding running the department, but free to have a chat with one Arthur Weasley.

He found his way to the obscure corridor where the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office was situated. The corridor was quite shabby and there when you thought you had reached a dead end, there was a broom cupboard and the door to the right held a tarnished plaque, brass, with the words ' _Misuse of Muggle Artefacts_ '. Disturbingly, Arthurs office seemed to be slightly smaller than its neighbouring cupboard and was filled with filing cabinets, the walls were littered with pictures, showing just how obsessive Mr Weasley was about Muggle Artefacts, there were files all over the desks, files covering just about every surface in the small office.

"Arthur?" He called, wondering if the man were actually here, it wasn't like there was anywhere for him to hide.

"Severus?" Severus looked for the location of the voice, then Arthur popped up from behind a rather large stack of files, "Sorry, I was looking for a file on the biting teacup from last month, we are taking, who we think was the original owner, to the Wizengamot tomorrow"

"No worries, if it's a bad time?"

"Not at all, I won't find till the last minute I should expect" Arthur found a seat, "Have a seat, Perkins is off today, just when I need him as well"

Severus moved yet another pile of files off the only vacant seat in the office/cupboard, with nowhere else to put them, he placed them on the floor until he left.

"What can I do you for?"

"I was wondering if you heard anything from Ron?" He began, "It's just because we have been a bit worried about Harry, he's withdrawn, we got a letters from two teachers, they say he's not been spending time with Ron anymore, which in itself is strange, but apparently he has really taken a step back, and if they had a fall out, I was hoping to find out what about and maybe see if we could … fix it?"

"Well, my boys don't really write, and if something's happened I can imagine Ron is being very stubborn and he won't tell me, but I think Fred or George might, so I will write them, and see what I can find out"

"Thank you, Harry can be a stubborn little bugger as well, not unlike" he paused, "I could say not unlike his mother, but we both know I'm more stubborn than her" he grimaced a little

"The poor kid didn't stand a chance, Ron definitely got it from Molly, if I was ever stubborn, that woman drove it out of me, I find it much easier to just give in these days!" He smiled.

"Sign of a long and successful marriage Arthur!" He smiled, "Get back to me, and if you and Molly want to come for tea one night, no children around, we can make a night of it?"

"Sounds great, I will see if Fabian or Gideon can take Ginny for the night, would be lovely, let us know when"

With that Severus smiled and left the office. Feeling much better now that he had something set in motion. And if he was to get something out of Harry, he knew he needed to get something that would make him relax, open up a little, and get Dudley permission to go to the Quidditch match seemed like the perfect plan. He wondered if he would be crossing a line to get Frank to 'invite' Dudley for the day, then Severus pick him up from there and bypass 'tuney' altogether. He thought about asking Frank for guidance, but he was pretty sure that Frank would be all for it, maybe Rose would be more of a compromise? Lily, she would be against that plan. No doubt!

* * *

Rose Evans had been on Lily's side, of course, like mother like daughter! Frank and he had argued their point, that no harm would come to Dudley, and it's what Dudley and Harry wanted. However, Rose pulled out a very good argument;

"How would you feel if Petunia and Vernon convinced Harry to lie to you?" She looked at him the very same way Lily did when she was cross, and honestly, neither he or Frank was willing to go up against that. And that led to a discussion between Severus and Vernon, mediated by Rose.

"Now, you both have to see the others side!" She chastised, and it seemed she had just the same impact on Vernon, lovely.

"Vernon, I just want Harry and Dudley to spend a bit of time together, and so it's a trip up to the school, half a day, at the most, Dudley gets to watch Harry play, spend a bit of time with him, and then come home, there will be nothing upsetting or dangerous going on in the school, they can't even use magic in the corridors" He assured.

"Where is this ruddy school then?" He grumbled, "Bloody Camelot? And how do you expect him to get there? You are not spiriting our Dudley away!"

"I hate to break it to you Vernon, but Camelot is fictitious" He said with a calm and easy drawl, "The school is in Scotland, there are two choices, he comes via magical transport and he's back for tea time, or we can get the train Friday afternoon, and then the train back, getting him home very late Saturday, we would stay in a pub in Hogsmeade, your choice"

"I don't think that's unreasonable, there is a plan, either way, whichever you are most comfortable with" Rose spoke delicately

"What is the magical transport?"

"That I would allow Dudley to chose, I can apparate him there, it will take seconds, it can be a little uncomfortable, or we can use the Floo Network which is via the fireplace"

"My son is not going in a ruddy fire!"

"That would leave Apparation, or I can try and get a Portkey authorised at work, but that's much the same as Apparation if I'm honest"

"Is there any risk to Dudley?"

"I would say not, but that is because it's like second nature to me now, I am very confident that he would not be harmed, however, generally speaking, there is a risk of splinching, I tell you this so you know I would never lie to you, I can promise you it won't happen to Dudley"

"What is Splinching"

"The person doing the apparating doesn't focus hard enough and they leave part of their body behind, there is no risk of splinching with a Portkey however"

"But you would need authorisation for that would you?" Vernon asked, with a malicious glint in his eye.

"Yes," Severus withdrew the information that as a Head of Department, he was able to authorise it himself.

"Well, he can go by the Port thingy or nothing, I don't want him gone all day, and I don't like your travel arrangements, and if he doesn't want to go, he doesn't go, I don't want you doing your funny business over him."

"Not at all, if you and Rose ask him when he comes home, Rose can let me know later?" Rose nodded, and Severus knew he had him, Dudley really wanted to go, he already knew as much. "I will let you know when I have authorisation, I wouldn't Dudley to be disappointed if I can't get it" he smirked knowingly.

* * *

_Harry,_

_Dudley is coming to the game, I didn't want to reply until I knew he could come, so I'm sorry that it is late. We can't wait to watch you play! Your great-grandparents wanted to come too, but I thought it might be a bit embarrassing to have the entire tribe there shouting 'Go Harry!' at the top of our lungs._

_Putting that to one side, me and your mum are worried about you, I know you said that other kids don't write home as much, but you have been fairly silent and a little withdrawn, I've also been told your not spending any time with Ron? Did you guys fall out? Is there anything we can do? You don't seem as happy as you were when you left. If you want, we can Floo over at the weekend?_

_Love you so much, we are here for you_

_Mum and Dad_

* * *

_Hi Dad, Mum,_

_It's great to hear that Dudley is coming, I can't wait, me and Ron are fine, honest, he just doesn't like spending time with Hermione, so people see me with her and Neville more and we study together, I can't be expected to smile whilst studying, right? Don't worry about me, and I'll see you soon, so no need to Floo, I'm just really busy,_

_Harry_

* * *

This letter did not set either of their minds at ease, but it was coming up to Halloween, and they would be visiting soon, they would only be there for the afternoon, but they would be able to see Harry, and then, Severus thought, they would know. It was the evening of Halloween when Molly and Arthur were round for a meal and drinks that the most disturbing letters came, one for the Weasleys and one for the Snapes.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Snape,_

_I am writing to inform you of an incident that happened this evening at Hogwarts which your son, Harry Snape, was involved in with two other students. A situation arose where a magical creature of a more dangerous variety was somehow released into the main area of the school, there is a separate investigation into this, as the creature could only be set loose intentionally. Students were asked to go straight to their common rooms upon the realisation that the beast was loose, and prefects were to accompany them. I am sad to say that Harry Snape did not follow this instruction and was found in a girls bathroom with one Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, with the said magical beast, a female Erumpent, in full heat, who was now, thankfully, unconscious._

_Harry has informed me that you will both be attending his Quidditch match tomorrow, I would like very much if I would be able to discuss this with you more fully, we aim to keep all the students here at Hogwarts safe, and would appreciate parental support in this current matter._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Professor M McGonnagal_

_Head of Gryffindor_

_Deputy Head of Hogwarts._

The letter was somewhat bittersweet, Harry was spending time with Ron, getting into trouble no less, pretty much business as usual for them, and surely this meant that Harry was ok, emotionally? But then there was the heart failing moment that they read the 'Erumpent'. There was no mention of injuries, and honestly, there was simply a request to discuss the matter further, surely Harry and Ron hadn't gone looking for trouble? Surely they hadn't heard about a loose creature in the castle and gone to investigate? No, Harry and Ron were reckless, yes, and loved a bit if trouble, but they were not so crazy to go running into that kind of danger?

* * *

Severus true to his word wore the red and gold scarf, in fact, he didn't even hide it, he wore it proudly as he sat in that stand reserved for teachers and any visitors. Lily sat next to him with Dudley, both decked out in red and gold, Dudley had also put red and gold face paint on! They sat on the edge of their seats as Madam Hooch walked out onto the pitch, followed by both teams, they watched as the two team captains shook hands, and both parents were a little concerned by how brutish the Slytherin team looked.

"Are you sure we should have allowed this?" Lily asked nervously

"Our son would have disowned us if we didn't allow it"

The game started with Madam Hooch's shrill whistle and the Quaffle was released. Harry didn't see much action at first, it was mainly the chasers moving seamlessly through the rest of the players and the Quaffle flying here there and everywhere. It wasn't long before Gryffindor was up by fifty points and Severus had to remind himself that this is who he was cheering for. It wasn't long before the Slytherin beaters did what they do best, and their chasers were playing dirty too, the score was soon evenly matched. Dudley was shocked to find that the rather brutal players on the other team would not be being sent off, that that whilst there are consequences for fouls, the players don't tend to be removed. The score was 100 - 110 when Harry got more involved in the game, he must have seen a golden glint, because he shot off at full speed, the Slytherin seeker following close behind, he didn't manage to catch it, as both well-aimed bludgers were sent his way, he managed to dodge one of them, swerving to the side and it caught the other seeker off guard, veering him off course and almost colliding this with the stands, however the second one didn't miss its mark and struck Harry in the shoulder.

'OH! Harry!" Lily cried out and Severus winced.

Harry was hurtling to the ground, unable to gain control of his broom with the damage to his shoulder.

"We shouldn't have allowed this!" Severus said to himself as Harry used his remaining good arm to direct the broom, seemingly into a nose dive, he was already so high and falling fast, even Severus managed to spot the tiny snitch hovering near the ground, he was on the edge of his seat as Harry flew down at it pulling up only at the last second, he gripped the broom with only his knees as he used his bad arm to reach for the snitch, when he was unable he pulled the broom up with the bad shoulder, crying out in pain, his good hand reached out and grasped the struggling golden ball.

After that it was a flurry of activity, Lily, Severus and Dudley rushed down to the stands to find the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team lifting Harry on their shoulders, cheering. Harry saw his parents and beamed, pointing happily to the scarf at his father's neck.

"Let me down" Harry called, "it's my mum and dad!" Soon Harry was on his feet and running over, "did you see?!" His excitement was a joy to behold, particularly after all the worry they had over him recently, their minds were almost set at ease, seeing how happy he was. "I caught the Snitch!" He beamed

"And broke your shoulder!" His mother scolded, "Hospital Wing, now!" She demanded.

"To the Hospital Wing!" Shouted Fred and George, picking Harry up on to their shoulders and carrying him the entire way. At the hospital wing the celebration continued and Harry sat there blushing from the praise of his team, Wood gushed about how Harry had never missed a Snitch in practice and his dedication, even with a broken shoulder was awe-inspiring, Angelina Johnson, an older teammate, Chaser, commending him on his flying and the way that he had dodged the bludger and managed to take out the Slytherin Seeker.

Lily was more concerned about the shoulder than anything, but Madam Pomfrey soon had him set right. Straight from their celebrations, Severus, Lily, and Harry were called to Professor McGonnagal's office, Dudley had no choice but to follow. Harry and Dudley waited outside on a couple of chairs. Inside, Severus and Lily sat waiting for McGonnagal to start.

"Thank you for coming," Minerva began, "I want to assure you that we have discovered how the creature escaped, and the person responsible has been dealt with"

"As far as we were aware these creatures were behind strong protective enchantments so that only students who were studying would be able to enter, with a teacher?" Severus asked his voice stern and questioning.

"Yes, well it seemed that a member of staff was more than a little curious and fancied themselves capable of dealing with them" her lips pursed and her brow furrowed in displeasure, "Needless to say, the member of staff is no longer working here, the safety of the students cannot be compromised"

"And the chance of it happening again?" Lily asked, just as sternly

"Slim to none, I highly doubt anyone else will have the clever idea after this incident" The female professor seemed to take issue that someone of her profession would so blithely put the students lives at risk. "Now, the full details will be going out in a letter to all parents later this week with our assurances it will not happen again, that being said, we are here about Harry. The concern here, is not that he attacked the creature," Lily's eyebrows raised at this comment, "I do not think Harry sought out the beast, like he has admitted, Professor Lupin noted he was never in the great hall, thereby not knowing it was loose or that he should be in the common room"

"But why would he lie?"

"That is precisely my concern if he is lying, and he feels this story is preferable to the truth, what he is hiding? That is not all, there have been changes in Harry that have concerned a few members of staff, myself included; when Harry first arrived at Hogwarts he was a very happy child, he has become more and more subdued. When I first noticed that he wasn't connecting with some of the boys in his dorm, I asked for him to go on the Quidditch Team even though he is the first year, I thought it would help some of the other boys in his year find a bit of common ground with him, and he did pick up a bit after this, but then very quickly, withdrew again"

"We have noticed ourselves through his letters, he really withdrew and we wrote him about it, he maintains he's really busy and doesn't have time" Lily informed her, "Is he struggling with school work? Could that be the problem? He wasn't at the feast because he's catching up on work?"

"He did tell me that a lot of the other kids didn't write as much, and I think he felt like he looked a bit, babyish, and so he didn't want to seem as though he needed to write home as much" Severus reminded, "I wondered if any other students had said something to him about it?"

"Harry is not struggling with school work, he is a very capable student, and there is no evidence that students are bullying him or even saying anything untoward, both myself and Professor Lupin have tried to speak to Harry with no luck" she looked at the parents, they both bore the same concerned expression, they each grasped the others hand. "I know Professor Slughorn has noticed as well and tried to discuss it with him, however, Harry is adamant that nothing is going on, in fact, he has gotten a bit 'touchy' when approached about it recently, he says he is irritated people keep bringing it up"

"Has anyone seen anything that might explain things?" asked Lily, concern coloured her features,

"Nothing concrete, the only thing that has been noticed is that Harry and Ron stopped spending time together. But we feel there is more going on than what we can see on the surface, we were hoping that a chat with yourselves might bring things into the light"

"Of course, we intended to speak to him anyway, we weren't really convinced by his insistence everything was ok" Lily's words tumbled out, with that Minerva was making her way out of the office to fetch Harry, poor Dudley sat outside on his own.

"Is this about Halloween?" Harry looked unsure as he spoke, "I know it was stupid, I won't do anything like that again" He promised.

"It is and it isn't, but there are a few people that are really worried about you, not least, me and your mum, I want you to be truthful with me, but how have you been these last months at Hogwarts?"

"Fine?" he replied, "I don't understand why everyone is so worried, I'm fine."

"Harry, you weren't at the Halloween Feast, you didn't know to go to the common room, so why did you lie? Why did you say you went after the creature when you didn't?" Severus pushed

"I-" he began, unable to make eye contact

"Harry" He lifted Harry's face so he was looking into his eyes, "Are you covering for someone?"

"No, maybe Remus just didn't see me or something"

"Harry, your Uncle Remus has been keeping an eye out, because we have been worried for while, before Halloween, you and Ron, until this incident haven't been seen together and he's been your best friend for years, you've been so withdrawn, and we are worried about you," He reached out to Harry, trying to bring him closer, "Harry, why are you lying about Halloween?"

Harry backed away, "I'm not!" he began to get fidgety, unwilling to keep eye contact with his Dad. "Nothings wrong, me and Ron just spent time with different people for a while and now we are hanging out again, that's all" His voice went a bit higher as he continued to edge away, his eyes darting around a little.

"Why did you and Ron stop hanging out then?"

"We just did," he folded his arms, but still edged back.

"Whats wrong Harry? Your acting like we're accusing you of something, we just want to help?" His mum asked gently,

"People just keep going on about it, no one is listening to me"

"Harry, I want to listen, but your not answering me, why did you lie about Halloween?"

"Look everything is great now, can't you just leave it alone, your ruining everything!" He pleaded

"So things weren't great before? but it is now, and so you would like us to drop it, lest we ruin it?"

"Yes, please just leave it alone" He begged.

"Promise me that if something happens again, you will speak to me, you will write to me and tell me about it?"

"Daaad!" He complained

"Harry, you want me to drop it, I need your word!" His voice was stern now

"Fine, you've got it, I will tell you if something is going on!" Harry was clearly irritated by the conversation.

"Lily, are you ok dropping it for now?"

"Yes, but you have to talk to us Harry" she replied

"Fine, I promise, ok!" Harry was starting to get short with them now.

"Harry! We are here because we care, you do not speak to us like that!" Severus chastised

"I feel like my word isn't good enough, no one believes me"

"You haven't been talking to us about whatever has been going on, we have agreed to take your word its sorted, but we need your assurances you will speak to us from now on. You have shown yourself to be someone that is hiding things from us and lying, so yes, when it comes to you confiding in us, the trust is somewhat broken, because you haven't shared anything, you have withdrawn, and even now, you're asking for it to remain hidden!" Severus stared at the still defiant child.

"I said I promise, okay" his tone gentler, he eyed his parents, both waiting for something, "I'm sorry, I'm just sick of talking about it"

"Had you talked about it the first time, the chances are you wouldn't have been badgered, and maybe you would have had some help" Lily responded, gently now.

"Or it would have gotten worse" he admitted, "but it doesn't matter now, I don't want to talk about it, I'm happy now, please don't ruin that" he wasn't defiant anymore, just desperate.

"Ok, we'll drop it" Severus gave in, "please talk to us though Harry, write to us, let us know you're ok"

"I promise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, please Kudos, and a comment would be great, I tried something different with this chapter and I would love to know if it worked.


	4. Chapter 4 - Whistmans Wizarding Spa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus read the letter with a smirk.
> 
> "You do realise you're emotionally manipulating our son, right?" he asked.
> 
> "How?" she asked incredulously.
> 
> "'You're the only son I have, and I love you dearly,'" he said as he imitated her motherly tone. "'it sends my worry into overdrive.' The poor child has no choice but to right back." He laughed.
> 
> "I should tone it down a little," she relinquished.
> 
> "Oh no you don't, it's perfect!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Harry Potter
> 
> Sorry for the delay - currently judging a competition and taking part in one. Please enjoy a belated Chapter 4.
> 
> THIS STORY HAS HAD THE RATING CHANGED - THIS IS NOW M RATED.

Chapter four - Whistman's Wizarding Spa  


Severus sat at his desk in work and covering it was parchment and inter-office memo's. However, he had decided to ignore all that in favour of the magazine that lay open in front of him. He gazed at the various products, hoping to choose something special - after all, it was their thirteenth wedding anniversary. Thirteen years, he had been reliably informed, is represented by lace. Apparently, it symbolised intricate beauty. Regulus Black was full of useless information; however, this time it would most certainly impress Lily. That is why at noon, on a work day, at this desk, Severus was flicking through a ladies underwear catalogue. He struggled to imagine Lily in anything too kinky, but there were a few black lace numbers that he rather liked the idea of seeing her wrapped up in, like his very own anniversary present. Lost in the catalogue, and the racy lingerie he didn't hear the sharp knock on his office door.

"Earth to Severus!" Came a somewhat irritated voice.

Severus looked up, and it was none other than Regulus Black. He was the younger more prim brother of Sirius Black. He was altogether a lot nicer in Severus' opinion, though maybe lacked the backbone that Sirius had. Regulus didn't honestly believe in his families beliefs but was willing to play the part rather than deal with the fallout. Not to mention the hidden lifestyle choices he had made, decisions that his mother would likely hex him into oblivion for even thinking about partaking in.

"Regulus?" Severus asked, not used to seeing him publicly, Regulus' his mother had labelled Severus a blood traitor long ago.

"Hey, I have that report that I have to hand into you, you know the one I have no choice regarding?" Regulus smiled.

"Oh yes, that report," Severus smirked, "do take a seat."

"It's top secret Severus; I should at least close the door, I don't want any prying ears!"

"Obviously." And with a flick of his wand the door was locked and soundproofed. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need you to pass a letter on," he began, "we had a bit of a falling out, I can't go to him and apologise, so I need you to deliver this." Regulus handed over a thick envelope.

"I don't understand why your mother wouldn't approve, Gideon Prewitt is a Pure-blood." Severus mused as he took the envelope.

"I think it's the lack of pure-blood offspring, you know cause we both have gigantic penis'" Regulus replied with a deadpan expression.

Severus just looked at him for a long moment. The silence wasn't awkward, but there was a slight unease as Regulus' grin spread over his face.

"You don't have to be so crude, Regulus," Severus replied.

"Just jealous," Regulus replied.

"I have enough to be proud of, I would show you, but then you wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it while you were with Gideon, and that's not fair is it.

"Lily did say-"

"I do not want to know what unbelievably crude conversations you have been having with my wife!" Severus cut him off, "I will deliver this letter, on one condition."

"Name it. You've got me by the short and curlies here Sev. He needs to read that letter as soon as possible."

"I need to buy my anniversary gift for Lily, and I am struggling to pick lacey lingerie that she would like, it needs to be tasteful. I think I am drawn to something a bit ... different."

"What's wrong with a bit of kinky?" he asked.

"I'm going for romantic, I have a proposition with the underwear, so it needs to be more..." he trailed off, struggling to find the right word.

"You're looking for soppy, fairytale, love me forever kind of panties then?" he asked.

"If you want to put it like that..." he retorted uncomfortably.

"Okay, well you need to move away from black, can't get red, that will clash with her hair." Regulus mused as he flicked through the catalogue.

"I'm very fond of black lingerie, and she looks so good in black," he replied, "I adore her in black lace."

"Ooo, she would look great in this, and it's a soft grey, so it's like black..."

"Why have 'like black' when you can have black?"

"Fiiine," he drawled out the word continuing to flick through the catalogue. After a little time, he pointed out a black lace set, complete with ribbons and cream accents, lightening the look slightly. "What about that, surely that will make you go gaga, and her breasts would look great in that!"

"Okay, I'll get that one." he folded the corner of the catalogue, placing it in his drawer for later.

"Surely that's not all your getting? It's thirteen years!"

"No, that's just the lace, I'm taking her away somewhere, and we will be partaking in couples activities, which I will hate, but she will love."

"I bet you will get enough of a particular couples activity to make up for it."

"You think about sex too much," Severus said as he got up from his desk. "I will go see Arthur now before I go on my lunch and plan this god-awful weekend."

"Thank you, Severus," Regulus replied and opened the door.

"Regulus this is shoddy work, and I expect it to see it again next week, completely redone!" Severus shouted, giving Regulus an alibi for future visits and lunch-time chats. "And then I will be going over it again, point by point." He thrust a small stack of parchments into Regulus' arms and stormed off.

Severus made his way directly to Arthurs office, as he always did after a meeting with Regulus. Arthur was the brother-in-law of Regulus' secret boyfriend, Gideon Prewitt, a man hopelessly in love with a hopelessly closeted Slytherin. It wasn't that Regulus wanted to be in the closest, he just didn't want to be excommunicated from the family, and in all honesty, he didn't think his mother would survive after losing another son.

Severus wrapped his knuckles on the door as he waited for Arthurs response.

"Hullo," came Arthurs response.

"It's Severus, can I come in?" he asked as he walked through the door.

"How did things go with your meeting with Harry the other day?" he asked.

"He says that everything is okay now, there was no explanation as to why he, Ron and Hermione were facing an Erumpent in a bathroom. There was no explanation as to what has been going wrong; just a promises that it's all better now!" Severus felt his temper rise again at the mere memory of it. "You get anything more useful from Ron?"

Arthur offered Severus a seat and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey from it's hiding place, under the desk. He poured them both two fingers of whiskey and handed it over.

"I'll take this as a yes?"

"Well, I came down on him like a ton of bricks," Arthur began, "apparently, Ron hasn't been that great of a friend lately, I believe there was some name calling earlier in the day, Harry heard Ron laughing along, and he called Harry a teacher's pet!"

"Did he say who else was doing the 'name calling'?"

"No, apparently Harry doesn't want anyone to know about all of that, and Ron wouldn't budge."

"No offence Arthur, but your son is too bloody loyal!" Severus fumed.

"Well, I think he will be from now on at least." Arthur continued, "Because of the name calling, Harry didn't want to go to the feast, he and Hermione were holed up in a spare classroom doing some practice spell work - they had no idea they were supposed to be in the common room, he's lying to keep Ron out of trouble I think."

"Hmm," Severus mused as he knocked back his drink, "I'm okay with keeping Ron out of trouble, I just want to be sure nothing else is still going on."

"I'll let you know what I can get out of Ron," Arthur also drank his fire whiskey in one. "I suppose that's all I can have around noon, right?"

"Probably," Severus replied looking wistfully into the glass, "unless you have aspirations to take after my father, which I do not." He handed back the tumbler. "I have something for you to pass onto Gideon," Severus handed over the letter.

"I should have known. Gideon came round this morning looking rather forlorn, wanting Molly's sympathy!"

"Regulus is very, very sorry," Severus replied, "Anyway, I only have so much time for lunch, and I have to go and pick up the last of Lily's anniversary present and pick up the port-key for our spa lodge thing..." he trailed off as though bored.

"You're not looking forward to it?" he asked.

"Spa's aren't my thing, but Lily will enjoy it, so I shall grin and bear it."

"I thought you were doing that whole mud thing?" Arthur asked with a smile, "You can't tell me you won't enjoy that?"

"Smearing hot mud all over my naked wife... hmm, I don't think I can say that I won't enjoy that." Severus left the office with a slight smile in place.

He left the Ministry of Magic altogether, finishing off the final preparations for the upcoming weekend away.

* * *

When Severus arrived home later that evening, he found a worried and stressed out Lily, penning a letter to their son. Lily had been less than impressed with the resolution in Minerva's office. Severus wasn't too happy with it either, but it was affecting Lily far more. Severus at least felt confident that Ron and Harry were friends again, and he hoped that was all that had contributed to Harry's withdrawal. They were now relying on Harry to keep his word and tell them if something was wrong - not something that either of them had a lot of faith in. As Severus walked into the kitchen where she sat with multiple drafts of her letter, he realised just how worried she was.

"Lily? Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm worried about Harry. Do you really think he's okay?" Lily asked.

"Nope," Severus responded, "I spoke to Arthur today, it seems Ron was a little more forthcoming," Severus continued to explain what he had learnt, Lily only seemed more worried.

"What can we do?" she asked helplessly.

Severus sighed and pulled his wife into his arms.

"We have to figure out what's going on to start with, and if it's still going on." He paused a moment, "Is it wrong for me to use legillimens against Harry?" he asked far too seriously.

"Yes. Severus, it's very wrong!" she exclaimed.

"In that case, we need to get one of his friends to squeal." He said seriously.

Lily turned and looked at her husband. His expression was just as serious as it had been when he made the legillimens comment.

"Please tell me you're joking?" she asked. Severus' expression was unchanged. "Sev, you can't 'lean on' his friends for information! This isn't taking down a terrorist group!"

"No, it's protecting our son! I think the Granger girl will break quite easily, and she seems sensible, I bet she loves telling on people!" he smirked.

"Stop enjoying this," she smiled.

Severus could only think that he had accomplished something, easing her worry, making her smile, just a little.

"I'm not, I just have a dark sense of humour." He smiled back at his wife. "I can't sit and do nothing."

"Severus, we said we would give Harry a chance, just see how things go?"

"I have been Harry's father his entire life, he knows full well I am not going to drop it. It was more of an armistice." He explained.

"Maybe, but wait, give him a chance to come to us, that is what we agreed. I really need him to come to us, to tell us what's going on."

Severus simply kissed his wife, wondering how he could fix this. He mumbled a half-hearted agreement, as he nuzzled her neck affectionately. Lily didn't seem to relax though.

"You're losing sleep over it. I can go speak to Harry, and I can force the subject," Severus implored as he watched her furrowed brow go over the numerous possibilities in her mind.

"I thought you would have thought of something a little more clandestine than forcing it out of him, and I thought he would have written by now."

"Hey, it's okay. I promise, we can write to Harry, and then he has to write back, and we can see how he's doing?" Severus suggested.

"That's all my spy can come up with?" she asked.

"Your spy is fantastic," Severus smiled, turning to his wife. "sometimes, the simple answer is the best answer. Now, show me what you have?" Severus moved his wife from her seat, taking it for himself, while simultaneously pulling her to his knee, his arms wrapped protectively around her.

' _Harry,_

_Mum here._

_Now, I can imagine you were expecting some sneak attack after the meeting last week. However, I have decided that there will be no such thing. I am going to trust you and ask; Harry, please tell me how things are? Tell me you are okay and there isn't anything bothering you! I am your mother, and I worry at the best of times. Seeing you the way we saw you in that meeting, and hearing how withdrawn you have become, well, it sends my worry into overdrive. Your the only son I have, I love you dearly. Even if we can't, or you don't want us to do anything, please let us know, because we love you and we want you to be okay!_

_I am now going to move on, and trust you will be honest with me. Christmas is just around the corner, please find enclosed a range of catalogues for your perusal and make us a list sharpish - otherwise, you might find you only get school supplies and clothes! I also wanted to check if you wanted to come home for Christmas. I know Ron is staying as his parents are going to Romania - but I would still love you to come back!_

_With this end in mind, I plan to entice you with my Christmas plan. We will get a tree your first day home from Hogwarts and spend the day decorating and baking. The house will be filled to the brim with goodies! On Christmas Eve the family will be coming, we are organising a place for everyone to sleep so we can all wake up on Christmas morning together! So far we have your Nan and Grandpa Snape and Granma and Grandad Evans. Your great-grandparents are coming Christmas morning as they can Floo over. We are working on getting confirmation for the Dursleys._

_I know what your thinking, your father is sulking at the prospect of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia coming too - that being said with them comes Dudley. We are working hard on getting a confirmation but also a peace treaty - we will have requirements for peace, and I can imagine that they have a whole lot of conditions also!_

_I have a party planned for New Year's Eve, the family can come, but I have invited friends, Neville will be coming as his mum and dad have already confirmed. This party is going to be chock full of fun and games as we bring in the new year! New Year's day is all about recovery and resting up before going back to Hogwarts._

_Please let us know what you think._

_Love you_

_Mum.'_

Severus read the letter with a smirk.

"You do realise you're emotionally manipulating our son, right?" he asked.

"How?" she asked incredulously.

"'You're the only son I have, and I love you dearly,'" he said as he imitated her motherly tone. "'it sends my worry into overdrive.' The poor child has no choice but to right back." He laughed.

"I should tone it down a little," she relinquished.

"Oh no you don't, it's perfect!" Severus snatched the letter away and put it in an envelope. "I'm sending it right now." He jumped up in search of the family owl. "Devilishly clever woman!" he smirked, "I commend you. Now, your spy wants to please you." he smirked as he pulled his wife onto his lap.

"And how are you going to do that?" she giggled, almost wrapping herself around him.

"Our anniversary is coming up. I have been conducting a very secret plan, a plan that will make you very, very happy." He smiled and pulled out a thick parchment envelope, something he had been planning on giving her at the weekend, just before they needed to pack, but she needed it now. She opened the envelope revealing tickets for 'Wistmans Wood Wizarding Spa.'

Thankfully Harry replied before their weekend away, and as such Lily was able to relax, if only a little. Harry was a little too insistent that everything was okay. Lily opened the letter anxiously while they were sat eating breakfast.

_'Mum,_

_I'm sorry. I should have known and wrote to you about how things have been. I'm sorry that you have been worried. I'm okay, I promise. Ron and I managed to get Hermione to leave her homework until the evening, and we taught her how to play wizards chess! She thinks that it's barbaric, but I think she says that cause she's rubbish at it. Ron likes Hermione being our friend now; he even let her win one. I promise a million times I will tell you if anything bad happens, but it isn't, I'm ok. Ask Uncle Remus, and he can spy on me as much as you need._

_Speaking of Uncle Remus, I have a message for Dad. Uncle Remus is very eager to spend Christmas at Hogwarts. He said that it's so Professor Slughorn can make his Wolfsbane Potion- but you could do that! I think he has a thing for the new Muggle Studies Professor! Do with this intelligence what you must; for more details, I require payment - in sweets!_

_And finally - Christmas. Ron wants me to stay with him here. Hermione is going to be going home, and Neville is too, and just about everyone else in our year. I suppose Ron has his brothers, but he might get lonely. Having said that everything sounds very promising about your Christmas - except Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, do they have to come? I will get my list to you next week, I have made a few notes, but I figured I would put too much on my list that way I don't know what I am going to get!_

_Harry.'_

"Hmm," Severus responded after reading the letter a third time. "Everything seems too good."

"Maybe it really is sorted now, Harry could be quite happy at Hogwarts, and we are worrying for nothing," Lily responded hopefully.

"Maybe..." he wondered. "On a completely different note, we need to find out about this Professor!"

"You don't think he's dating without telling us?" Lily asked, "Remus would tell us."

"No, he wouldn't because we would make a huge deal out of it!" Severus smirked. "I will be replying, thank you."

Severus snatched the letter and folded it in his robe pocket as he got ready for work.

"You want some coffee to go?" she asked.

"No, I got it all over me in the Floo last time," Severus pecked her goodbye before stepping into the fireplace. It was the last workday before he would be whisking her off to their spa weekend. Their romantic weekend where he would see her bedecked in black lace.

* * *

Severus replied over his lunch break at work, after getting the appropriate bribe from Diagon Alley of course. There was an incredible selection of sweets in the care package and even a little extra treat. Quidditch Through the Ages was an educational gift; it was a book after all. Then he added the letter to the package and sent it off.

_'Dear Harry,_

_It's Dad. I am glad that you told your mum and me what you were up to. You have no idea how hard it is as a parent when your child is out of your reach and hurting, to feel like you can do nothing about it. I'm ecstatic that you are happy now. If and when you decide that you can speak about it, I am here, waiting to listen and make it all better. I love you Harry - more than you will ever know._

_Moving on to the more important matters - the bribe has been supplied. Now I want details, starting with what you have seen and this professors name! Do you ever find them in secret corridors or alone in abandoned classrooms? Also, ask him why my Wolfsbane Potion isn't good enough? I would like to know the answer, if he genuinely thinks that Slughorns is better than mine, Remus and I need to have words!_

_Speaking of Professor Slughorn, how are you doing in Potions? And your other classes? Its a shame that we don't get a mid-year report with your grades, I am sure that I would be impressed. How are things with Ron now? I know you said that they are better, but I wondered if you have been up to any of your usual antics while at school? I imagine from what you have told me that Hermione is curbing this particular habit of yours? I have to say, Harry, your mum and me like her and would not be opposed to you marrying her at some point. Your mother would probably say after Hogwarts - I, however, decided who I was going to marry at the tender age of nine, and I still haven't changed my mind._

_I have added a little treat, just because I saw it and I knew that you would like it. It's not a Christmas present; it's an 'I love you' present. Have you been spending any time with Draco? I know he's not close with you like Ron, but I want to make sure you're surrounded by people who are going to treat you how you should be treated. And if any of the issues you don't want to mention pop up again, please let me know. I can help._

_Love you - Dad.'_

* * *

When Severus arrived home, Lily had already got everything packed. He'd floo'ed their things ahead of them, and soon they too were on their way. They apparated a distance from the actual Spa; Severus wanted Lily to see the beautiful woods that the Spa was nestled in. Large oak trees surrounded them, their trunks and branches twisted and turned, mingling with one another, and everywhere was coated with a thick covering of the brightest moss. Severus took her hand and led her down a rough stone pathway. There was the faint trickle of water somewhere nearby.

"This wood is supposedly the last place in Britain where Dryads still live." He smiled at the excited look in her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, though they are quite rare now; Muggles chopped too many of their trees down."

"What else?"

"There is a herd of Aethonan horses nearby. There are a lot of Bowtruckles here; Ollivander uses some of these trees for his oak-wood wands. It's also believed that a Kelpie lives in the lake; that's much deeper into the forest than the Spa," he continued as she huddled closer to him, linking her arm into his, telling her stories of the woods where they would be staying.

Soon they reached a sizeable homely cabin nestled between two enormous oak trees. The rough cobbled path led to a thick oak door. As they walked in, they were enveloped in the warmth of the tremendous fire that roared in the hearth. At the front desk, there was a witch with a bright smile; she wore white and moss green robes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Snape," he said to the woman at the counter.

"One moment, please," she said in a sickly sweet voice. She rummaged through her filed parchments and pulled up their details. "Ah, yes. Mr Snape, I have your luggage already waiting in your rooms and here are your room keys." She handed a small glowing globe on a green velvet ribbon. "These are similar to Portkeys. You squeeze them, and they will take you to your rooms; a tree-top suite I believe?"

"Thank you," Severus said as he took the globe in his hand.

"One more thing, a letter was delivered here for Mr. and Mrs. Snape." She smiled and handed over the thick parchment envelope.

Holding Lily close, Severus squeezed it. Instantly the familiar feeling behind his navel took hold, but in mere moments he and Lily were stood in a large suite.

"Oh, Sev, this is gorgeous." She flushed as she looked around the room.

It was decadent. The faint glow of many candles illuminated the room; the candles stood in a vast and ornate chandelier. There was a large bed which lay on a dais at the head of the suite, and a roaring fire in a deep hearth. Everything was in vibrant greens, browns with hints of gold, a perfect mirror of the view. The vista opened from a large window over the heart of the forest, and through the window was the distant song of the Dryads.

Lily turned to him, smiling easily. He had done a fantastic job planning and executing this anniversary get-away.

"Who's the letter from?" she asked.

"Hogwarts," Severus said as he flipped over the letter and groaned. He ripped open the envelope and scanned the letter, his eyebrows raised and a faint smile played on his lips.

"What does it say?" she asked anxiously.

"Harry got detention," he smirked, "for talking and laughing in class." He finished with a smile.

"Really?" she smiled. "Harry must be okay then; things must be getting better!"

"Must be." He handed her the letter which she read over multiple times, "I don't think we should be overly encouraging of the detentions though!"

* * *

The next day Severus and Lily were laying in bed, waiting for breakfast. According to Severus, on your anniversary you always have breakfast in bed. Lily curled into his chest, dozing, as he read the paper. He grumbled as read, mainly about Cornelius bloody Fudge. Breakfast appeared magically on the table beside their bed. There was a wide range of fruits, croissants, jams and butter. Alongside their meal was steaming coffee, with milk and sugar. Leaning against the milk jug was a letter.

"Sev!" Lily called him as she picked up a bowl of strawberries, placing one in her mouth. "These are delicious." She smiled.

"I'd rather have that steaming coffee..." he mumbled irritatedly.

Lily obliged, pouring the hot dark liquid into the pristine white china mugs - no milk and no sugar and handed it over; the great aroma of the most excellent freshly pressed coffee filled the room. It was her turn to take care of her husband today; she plated him a breakfast of his favourites, then tucked in herself. Once Lily had finished eating, she found the letter on the tray. She snuggled next to her husband, opening the envelope that just happened to be from Harry.

_'Dad and Mum,_

_I'm glad you're happy that I'm happy, and telling you every little detail of my life! I guess if I thought you and Mum were hurt, I would want to know, so it's only fair really! Not that it isn't irritating. It's just cause everything is fine now, and it feels like a big deal about nothing. I do feel very loved from your smothering though! I love you both, too._

_I love the bribes, and as we suspect a sweet thief in the dorms, they are all hidden in Hermione's room. It's a bit annoying as her mum and dad are dentists, so she tends to ration us! Just so you know dad, that alone is a reason never to marry Hermione Granger! I, unlike you, have no designs on who I am going to marry just yet, I plan to wait till I'm like fifty or something!_

_Anyway, It's Professor Burbage, she teaches Muggle-Studies, so I don't have any lessons with her. Everyone thinks that Professor Quirrell (old Muggle-Studies professor finally had a nervous breakdown, but I think he was the one that let the Erumpent out and got fired!) I asked Uncle Remus about your wolfsbane, and he got all cagey and said he was going to try it out? I don't know what that means. From what I have seen they spend a lot of time together, and they were both huddled over a book in the staff room one time. I tried to get information from other sources, but Professor McGonagall told me to mind my own business! I was going to say to her it was my business, but she had her angry face on!_

_I'm not getting into too much trouble. Hermione has loosened up a bit though; we managed to convince her to sneak out after curfew! That was because there was a rumour that Professor Hagrid was having a Dragon delivered!... It wasn't true though._

_I do spend some time with Draco. He and Ron don't like each other, and he isn't polite to Hermione. Luckily he doesn't use THAT word. I think Draco knows what I would do to him if he ever did. I think he sees things a bit like his mum and dad now. Some of the kids he hangs out with are a bit like that. I will let you know if I need help. Promise._

_Love you,_

_Harry'_

_P.S - Happy Wedding Anniversary - that was about now, right?'_

"I think I can safely say that I am officially not worried about Harry." Lily smiled.

"That's good because we have a rather busy day ahead of us."

Lily looked at him quizzically.

"We need to be ready in half an hour. This activity is a bit of a surprise."

* * *

Severus had kept his surprise. She was ready, and all she knew was that she needed a towel and a change of clothes. All the way down the warm corridors Lily wondered what on earth they would be doing? What kind of couples activity required towels, new clothes, but no bathing suit? Severus stifled a laugh as he told her that he wasn't taking her skinny dipping; he smirked at the disappointed look that flitted across her face. He unlocked a door, and he walked her into a hot sauna-like room; floor and walls were all wooden, except the one wall that was glass, opening onto a glorious view of the forest. There was a large bathtub which was full to the brim with mud. At least that was what it seemed; the aroma, however, was sweet, floral and surprisingly mulchy. Outside of the glass wall was a natural hot spring, it beat a muggle jacuzzi any day of the week.

"I don't understand?" Lily said turning to Severus who was securing the door behind them.

"It's a Moroccan Rhassoul Mud Massage," he explained as he began undoing the buttons of the simple shirt he wore.

"Someone is going to come and give me a 'Mud Massage'?" she asked sceptically.

"No, we are going to give each other a massage." He paused removing his shirt. "Then we will get into that mud bath together," He began removing his trousers, "and when we're finished; we will go outside naked and covered in mud." He stood there in nothing but his underwear, "Then we will relax in a very cleansing hot spring." He finished as he stood there - completely naked.

"That all sounds very - erotic," she blushed a little, smiling at her rather smug looking husband. "But, why does it have to be mud?"

"It's not the kind of mud you find in the backyard, at least I hope not!" he smirked, "It's nice mud."

"Nice mud?" she asked sceptically.

"Yes, it's got many healing and invigorating properties. The mud is infused with various herbs, both mundane and magical. This one has honey water, which has invigorating properties; hence it's used in Wiggenweld-"

"I get it, Professor Snape, I don't need a Herbology lesson!"

"Fine - Dittany, which makes it very healing. Fluxweed, which is especially good for the skin." He paused for a moment eying his wife. "You need to take your clothes off for this."

"I thought you could do it for me." She smiled coyly raising both arms above her head.

Severus stalked over to his wife, and he pulled up her top, taking it over her head. Kneeling down, he placed tender kisses from her navel working upwards, always gentle and feather light. When he finally stood before her, he took her face into his hands and touched his lips to hers, tilting her head for a deeper kiss.

"Happy Anniversary," he whispered.

His hands moved to the buttons at the side of the loose and flowing skirt she wore; it instantly fell, puddling around her bare feet. Lily stood there, bedecked in the lace he had bought for her.

"Ravishing," he whispered in his deep, gravelly voice.

"Are you not going to take these off too?" she asked sweetly, wrapping her arms around him, her lips caressing his neck. He made short work of the lacey underwear.

Severus pulled towards the mud, but there was also shea butter and black soap. He began at her feet, soaping her up, moving attentively up each leg. Then he rinsed and massaged up her legs and thighs with the hot mud, the mulchy and minty fragrance overtook their senses. Severus moved slowly and sensually up her body, kneading her muscles, drawing out satisfied moans.

"Turn around," he asked, ignoring her more intimate area.

She complied, and he buried his face kissing all over her luscious derriere.

"Sev..."

His hands then joined the mix, massaging the globes of her bottom, rubbing the mud into her skin and between her thighs.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered almost to himself.

His hands moved up and round, coating her taut abdomen and his hands slipped down, intimately.

"Yes-"

"You like that?" he asked.

Lily nodded her approval as his lips continued their assault on her lower back, as though he was priming her with kisses, before sensually rubbing in the mud.

"Your turn," Lily demanded as pulled him up, kissing him deeply.

She rubbed the mud into her chest, and he looked at her quizzically, she merely smiled, ensuring she had an ample coating. She pressed herself against him kissing his lips once, then moved her body down his, kissing as she went. Soon she was on her knees, staring at the proof that this was indeed this was his favourite couples activity. She lavished the rest of him in mud, leaving just his straining member clean.

"You're allowed to put it there you know," he smiled down at her.

"I am not completely coated yet; I think you should finish me off first,"

Severus smirked back set to make sure he thoroughly coated the rest of his wife in the rich smelling clay. Then finished painting the last portion of his own body against his wife. He led her to the bathtub, climbing in, he helped her into the hot clay mix, pulling her close to him.

"I love you, and I honestly have no idea what man I would be if you hadn't married me thirteen years ago. I hope you know how much I appreciate you. How much I love you," he whispered the words into her ear as she lay against his chest, cradled together, both quite content.

"Always." She whispered back, and it seemed that was enough. Knowing that she would always love him, and he her, that she knew how much and that he knew it was reciprocated.

It was sometime before they rubbed off the mud and headed to the outdoor hot spring. Their tingling skin, fresh and invigorated, was only intensified by the hot milky coloured spring they sat in, Severus now fidgeted, knowing now was when he planned to make his proposition to his wife. Not that he was nervous, but what Severus was suggesting, he had wanted for some time, and though he felt she would want it too, he couldn't help but fear that it wouldn't come to pass.

"It's that time, right?" Severus began, "You should be taking your - er - monthly potion today?" he asked.

"Mmm," Lily replied, curling into her husband's chest, the water lapping against them.

"I thought that, maybe, you don't take it this month?" he questioned.

"But Sev, then I might get pregnant…"

"I know," he replied as he lifted her, gently placing her on his lap. "I know." He repeated kissing her.

Lily looked into her husband's deep smouldering eyes - very few people had the pleasure of seeing Severus Snape's smoulder, and it made Lily swoon.

"Are you serious?" she asked with a faint smile.

Severus nodded slowly, beginning to kiss her neck. Lily reached an arm to her husband's neck pulling him in for a long and satisfying kiss, practically wrapping herself around the man.

"You can take time to think about it, I've thought about it a lot," he smiled brushing the bright red hair out his wife's face and capturing her lips once more.

"I want it," she smiled as she broke off the kiss for a moment, "I really, really want it, Sev. Are you sure?" she asked tentatively, almost like she was frightened he might change his mind at the last moment.

"I want it more than anything else in my life. I want to have a little girl; I want her to be just like you; bubbly and smart. I want her to have your eyes, and I want to hold her in my arms every single day."

Severus leaned into her, kissing her passionately and she more than reciprocated.

"Sev, the potion is likely still in my system, I am not getting pregnant today," she smiled.

"Practice makes perfect," he said as he continued.

"Practice makes sense," she breathed nodding furiously, her voice filled with arousal.

* * *

The weekend was coming to an end. Severus had endured many more spa treatments and couples activities, though he had been thoroughly compensated each and every night. It was on the last afternoon when they were waiting for their table at the restaurant that they had an unfortunate run-in with 'The Potters'. They sat by a window that overlooked a vast lake that was framed by a cluster of willows. For all intents and purpose, it should have been the perfect ending to a perfect anniversary weekend. As it happened, Mary, an old friend of Lily's and James Potters wife, spotted them and was soon waltzing over.

"Lily!" she beamed.

"Mary? I haven't seen you in years!" Lily gushed as she rose to greet her friend.

Severus remained seated. He watched as the husband, James, walked stayed at the bar - evidently he was just as eager to avoid interaction as Severus. Mary, however, settled down beside them with little thought.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked with her warm and friendly tone.

Severus had to admit it was a shame that she and Lily had lost contact - and all because their husbands despised one another. Mary had always been a good friend and someone that Lily had been able to talk to; it was that best friend that every girl needs, especially when complaining about a significant other. Severus figured she would have a lot of complaining to do, he had to admit he must be hard to live with, and he was the grumpy sort.

"Severus is treating me for our thirteenth wedding anniversary," Lily gushed. "Honestly, we have had the best time. Is this your first night?"

"Yea," Mary continued, slightly less enthusiastic. "James' idea..."

"How about I leave you two to catch up, and I can get you both some drinks?" Severus' hand snaked into Lily's giving it a gentle squeeze.

"That would be lovely, a White Asphodel for me please?" Lily asked, then looked over to Mary.

"I would love a large Redcurrent Rum please," Mary smiled.

"On the way," Severus slowly made his way towards the bar, though he still heard the starts of an interesting conversation;

"James thinks this place is going to 'save' the marriage!" Mary complained as he neared the bar.

Severus stood a moment waiting for a bar-wizard, purposefully ignoring James to one side who was downing a shot of Firewhisky - Severus was more of a scotch man himself.

"Mr. Snape, what can I get for you?" the bar-wizard asked.

"I would like a White Asphodel and a large Redcurrent Rum, and for me, I will have a glass of the scotch from the other night?"

"Ah, yes, the Pheonix-Fire Scotch?" the Bar-wizard smiled, "No one makes Scotch like Aberforth," he said as he poured a generous portion over the rocks.

Severus nursed his scotch as he waited on his other drinks. He glanced over at the messy haired man, the other husband, a man resorting to a spa to save his marriage. He took pity on the man and offered him a bit of advice - smug advice - but advice none the less.

"You don't take your wife to a Spa to save your marriage," he said as he sidled over to the man, still keeping a careful distance between them.

"Snape, that isn't why we're here!" James retorted defensively.

"Sure, that's why your wife is sat over there complaining to my wife - when Lily and I should be enjoying our final night by celebrating thirteen years of marriage," he added sarcastically. "If you want things to get better - counselling. Spa means a 'quick fix' you need to show that your willing to change - counselling is a long-term solution."

"And who said that I was in the wrong,"

"James- you're always in the wrong," Severus retorted as he placed coins on the bar to pay for his drinks. He was about to take them to the table when the Bar-wizard returned with two envelopes.

"Mr. Snape, Mr. Potter, you both received some mail,"

The man handed over the cream envelopes and was soon attending to another customer. Severus flipped it over in his hands, and there on the wax seal was the Hogwarts crest. What could possibly be wrong now? Severus ripped open the letter, reading he got more and more worried. Leaving the drinks, he went straight to Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and thanks for all the Kudos and comments so far, feel free to show more love!


	5. Chapter 5 - Belladonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Mr and Mrs Snape,
> 
> I am sorry to inform you that there has been a serious incident involving your son, Harry Snape, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The incident occurred during Harry's Monday afternoon Potions lesson. Harry is currently in the Hospital Wing and is under the care of Madam Pomfrey. I am unfortunately unable to give you details on Harry's condition at this time. Your presence will be required immediately, and but Professor Remus Lupin will meet you at the main entrance.
> 
> Yours Sincerely
> 
> Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore
> 
> (Order of Merlin - First Class, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:   
> Sorry about the delay, its been very hectic, and I have had more than a little writers block. This story feels like it is coming to a natural end, that being said, I have ideas for a sequel if that is what people want??

Chapter 5 - Belladonna

_Dear Mr and Mrs Snape,_

_I am sorry to inform you that there has been a serious incident involving your son, Harry Snape, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The incident occurred during Harry's Monday afternoon Potions lesson. Harry is currently in the Hospital Wing and is under the care of Madam Pomfrey. I am unfortunately unable to give you details on Harry's condition at this time. Your presence will be required immediately, and but Professor Remus Lupin will meet you at the main entrance._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin - First Class, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.)_

Lily's eyes drifted over the parchment for what must have been the twentieth time. Severus clutched her hand, his fingers interlacing with hers. She looked up at him, her bright green eyes shining with tears that were already forming. It was words like; 'serious incident', 'Hospital Wing', and the phrase; 'I am unfortunately unable to give you details on Harry's condition at this time', that had them on edge. Nothing about the letter was very soothing at all.

"We need to go," he whispered gently.

Severus paid little attention to James reading his own letter, and he had no idea that it too had come from Hogwarts. He didn't even pay attention to, nor explain himself to Mary Potter - nee Macdonald. The drinks sat at the bar, and he took Lily's hand whisking her away from their romantic spa retreat.

After all, it was the only way that Severus and Lily would get any answers. It was the only way he could settle the thumping in his chest; he needed to see Harry alive and well, and he would not be able to rest until he had. Lily, still looking up at him, nodded as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Come on," he said, pulling her up from her seat.

He wrapped her up in his cloak, and they made their way out of the spa. As soon as they were at a safe enough distance, they apparated as close to Hogwarts as they were able. They landed in Hogsmeade in a matter of seconds, and they wasted no time at all; immediately power walking through the snow to the boar-flagged gates of Hogwarts. The weather in Scotland was bitter, and the snow was high up their lower legs. Lily was still wearing her beautiful silk dress and wrapped up in Severus' best cloak. Severus strode beside her with long, purposeful strides. His robes whipped around him in the wind, but the arm around Lily never budged. Despite the apparent cold, she never shivered once, neither did Severus, they were focused only on Harry. Neither Severus or Lily bothered to check who had apparated behind them, nor did they consider that the sound might be connected to them in any way. They walked through the gates and strode up to the main entrance, ignoring the various students that were milling around; though the students did not ignore them. An older student was jogging up to them as they strode past the Quidditch Pitch.

"Erm, excuse me, erm. Sir?" the burly Scottish boy shouted as he caught up. "Are you Harry Snape's father?" he asked as he managed to keep stride with them.

"Yes, do you know if he is okay?" Lily asked immediately.

"Erm. No. I'm Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. I guess I just wanted to see if you knew if Harry would still be able to play Quidditch? He's the best seeker we've had, and when I asked McGonagall she told me I needed to get my priorities sorted, but Harry would understand."

At this Lily's face dropped, Severus wore the perfect sneer as he looked down his nose at the Captain; Oliver Wood.

"Harry may understand; however, I do not," Severus spat.

Severus left the boy in the wind as he and Lily progressed towards the main entrance. The Quidditch obsessed Oliver seemed to think it was okay to follow. When they walked through the large oak doors, Remus was there to greet them.

"Oliver!" Remus scolded. "I have told you to leave this alone, the last thing anyone is concerned about is Quidditch! Ask me, or anyone else one more time, and you won't be captain anymore - George Weasley will be!"

"But Professor!" Oliver begged a look of sheer horror on his face.

"That will be twenty points from Gryffindor - for not supporting your housemates." Remus eyed the teen, who skulked off. "I'm sorry about that Sev, Lil. I'll take you to my office."

They wandered through the corridors, and it was disconcerting how many pupils were staring, whispering. The rumours were spreading:

'Harry is getting kicked out of Hogwarts.'

'Harry blew up someone's potion.'

'I heard Harry couldn't leave the Hospital Wing.'

It was maddening. It wasn't long before the Snapes were safely nestled in Remus' office. It was a nice cosy office, and there was a large dark oak desk and comfortable armchairs in front of it. It was simple but comfortable - not to mention there was a rather large trunk at the back that rattled on occasion. It could have been quite disconcerting; however, Lily and Severus had other things on their minds.

"Okay, I can't pretend everything's okay, it isn't," Remus said as he sat down.

Remus looked careworn. His eyes were heavy, and his posture slumped. He walked wearily around to his desk and slumped down in his chair. He flicked his wand, and soon there was a singing kettle, and teacups were floating just in front of him. Remus seemed to busy himself with the tea, postponing the moment when he would have to address the 'severe incident' that Harry had been involved in. The wait was maddening.

"Remus, please!" Lily gasped. "Just put us out of our misery."

Severus was sat stock still, not moving. His eyes were fixed on Remus' worried expression.

"Okay," Remus began. "You can't imagine how hard it is for me to say this. I mean for any child it would be hard, but I love Harry. I adore that kid, and he doesn't deserve this."

Severus leaned forward, ready to interrupt.

"Don't ask me questions yet, please; it's best if I just get it all out," Remus continued, stopping Severus before he began. "Hogwarts has failed Harry, we all have. This incident seems to be the latest in a long line. Looking back, I don't know how we didn't see it. That being said, I want you to know that many teachers have had their eyes peeled, just trying to see what was wrong with Harry, myself included."

Remus paused, conjuring milk and sugar as he fixed tea the way that he knew his friends liked it. It's not that Remus thought that they would even drink it, who would at a time like this? It was a comfort to make it, a pleasure to have a reason to postpone the news that he would have to share.

"Remus, we know-" Lily began.

"No, don't," he began. "I really need you to listen. I know I am taking my time, but this is very hard. I do not think I am cut out for this at all."

"Remus," Severus began. "I know you have Harry's best interests at heart, but you need to stop stalling, you have no idea what is going through my mind right now!"

Severus watched as Remus added the copious amounts of sugar to Lily's cup. He poured in the milk and gave it a long stir with a pensive expression. Severus' tea was black, no sugar, no fuss and no more postponing.

"Harry has been getting bullied," Remus said, finally. "And not just a little bit - I'm talking serious stuff here. Curses and hexes were thrown his way, name-calling, physical violence, emotionally tormenting him - threatening him."

Remus glanced up at Severus' expression, the man's eyes were dark, and his jaw stiffened; the fury that was within evident on his face. Lily's delicate hand covered her shocked expression, and her wide green eyes filled with worry.

"The reason Harry hasn't spoken up is that the child in question has been 'proving' to Harry that no one will believe him - detentions he has had for little things, they were for things this child had done, not Harry."

Remus took a breath, watching the Snape's expressions, still furious and they showed no sign of changing.

"What happened today? Is Harry going to be okay? When can we see him?" Severus asked in a careful and measured tone.

Remus fiddled with parchments on his desk, his gaze fixed on the mahogany desk like he was unwilling to meet their gaze.

"This kid tried to get Harry in trouble during their Potions Class; he threw something in Harry's cauldron." Remus stopped again, glancing up at the now petrified expressions.

And this was the problem for two potioneers; they knew all too well the accidents that could happen, the list of side effects from poorly brewed potions, and the effects of various ingredients. They sat waiting for Remus to finish. Remus sighed and plucked up the courage to continue.

"They were making a simple potion I believe - just an antidote for common poisons - but the ingredient he threw in is dangerous on its own. The antidote has a more controlled substance in it; ground Unicorn Horn. I think you know better than I that this doesn't react well with - /Belladonna/."

"No!" Lily and Severus cried at the same time.

Belladonna alone was corrosive, poisonous and dangerous, but more so when combined with more controlled 'light magic' ingredients such as Unicorn Horn.

"What happened?" Severus asked.

"It entire cauldron exploded…" Remus paused, almost like he didn't want to finish the sentence.

"The draft, did any of it get on Harry? Where was he hurt? How?" Lily begged. Though she was much firmer with Remus now, standing and leaning over the desk. She was as ferocious as Molly Weasley when she wanted to be.

"It," he paused again. "His face, it coated most of his face… Horace got him straight to Madam Pomfrey, and she's been working up there since, cleaning away, trying to heal the tissue damage. She's sent Minerva to St Mungo's, and they have a specialist here."

Remus watched as Severus and Lily were sat motionless; two potioneers knew exactly how dangerous that accident had been. They knew the risks, and they knew that Harry would have suffered horrendous damage, he could be blind, he could have ingested it, if he had swallowed it he could die - slowly, painfully.

"Horace told me that Harry put his arms up to shield part of his face, and so he suffered severe burns on his forearms. The good thing is that this stopped him from ingesting anything."

The statement saw them relax, though only the smallest amount.

"Can we go see him?" Severus managed.

"Yes, I've been instructed to take you up there. The specialist said to wait until you are calm - until you can handle it. Harry is asleep at the moment, and they don't want him to wake to-"

"-Hysteria?" Lily questioned. "We understand, Harry needs to stay relaxed, and he needs us to be supportive and calm, not hysterical."

"Sev, Lily, I am so sorry, I can't believe I let this happened."

Lily stood, and put an arm around Remus. There was an understanding in that embrace, that it wasn't Remus' fault, that they were glad Harry had someone he could turn to at Hogwarts. All three of them were silent as they walked up to the Hospital Wing. When they arrived at the Hospital Wing Lily rushed in, and as Remus went to follow Severus held him back.

"It's not your fault," Severus said.

"Sev, I'm his Godfather. I should have seen this!" Remus exclaimed.

"Remus you have a job to do, you teach Harry for one of his lessons. Yes, he's your Godson, but we both know you can't prioritise him over others, even if we would both want it."

"Severus, the reason I am not coming to yours for Christmas is that I am supposed to be taking over as Head of House next year, but I can't stop this from happening!" Remus exclaimed. "I'm not cut out for this,"

"No," Severus interrupted. "We knew something was wrong, we were there with Minerva, I could have made him tell me - but I let him keep his secret. It's my fault."

Severus spoke with a lump in his throat, the stoic man looked lost, vulnerable, like he had no idea what to do with himself. His jaw clenched tight, and if you looked closely, you could see tears shining in his eyes.

"It's my fault," he nodded. His brows pulled together as emotion began to overwhelm him.

"Don't do that to yourself," Remus said as he pulled him into a brotherly embrace.

Unable to go through this alone, Remus then led Severus into the Hospital Wing. The room was quiet - almost empty in fact. Poppy Pomfrey was wondering around her desk, pulling various pieces of parchment and collecting a variety of potions. There was a bed with the curtains drawn, and no sign of Lily. Severus could only assume that she was behind that curtain with his Harry. There was a little movement, and then a wizard he didn't recognise appeared.

"Mr Rummage," Remus began. "This is Severus Snape, Harry's father."

Remus led Severus over to Healer. He was tall, very tall, and he was unnaturally skinny. The Healer had thinning black hair and a rather thin moustache. As the healer walked, he fiddled with his hands, a sure sign of his nervousness.

"Mr Snape," he said holding out a hand.

Severus took the hand courteously, shaking it.

"How is Harry?" Severus asked, his nervousness seeping through into his tone. "I work in the field of potions, so I understand the damage that Belladonna can do, don't sugar coat it - please."

"Yes, erm, Madam Pomfrey was telling me. I believe you are quite the revolutionary within potions," he sighed. "The good news is that Professor Slughorn got Harry to the Hospital Wing very quickly, a lot of the scaring will heal completely. There may be some marking, but I am confident that it will be minimal."

It was then that he paused and started fidgeting again.

"The bad news," he began. "Is that most of the damage was to Harry's eye area. If I was to guess, Harry closed his eyes just as the potion made contact. The reason I think this is that there was extensive damage to that area. The burns are extensive and based on the sample it was quite a concentrated mixture. Harry's iris' were a milky green, I was informed that usually quite a bright and vibrant green?" The healer didn't wait for a reply but continued with his rambling speech. "The milky film over the eyes speaks to rather extensive damage, and this is in both eyes, and I do not think that Harry will recover much of his sight - if any."

Severus just stared at the Healer in shock. He had undoubtedly not sugar-coated it, though he had been generous to state that there was even the faintest chance that Harry would see again. Mr Rummage seemed cold and detached in the way he spoke, but this did set Severus more at ease, that the man wasn't clouded by ridiculous sentimentality, that he was a man of facts and therefore his son had the best chance. Severus swallowed as he tried to process what the Healer had said.

"I'm very sorry Mr Snape," he said solemnly, and then left Severus and Remus looking at the curtain.

Severus couldn't seem to move, and there was the feeling that once he saw Harry, it was real. That until he saw him, it may not be that bad. That there could be hope for Harry, or that it was all some ridiculous fabrication, or over exaggeration.

"You know, you will have to go in there at some point," Remus said. "It won't be as awful as you expect."

"Won't it?" he asked.

"Tell me you're not going through all the worst case scenarios in your head right now?"

"This is the worst case scenario, he's…"

"He's alive, and he's safe. We can make him happy. He just -"

"Can't see a bloody thing," Severus finished Remus' sentence. His voice was forlorn, and his body language defeated.

"Alive, safe, and happy; that's what counts," Remus said as he pulled back the curtain, forcing a friend to see the reality of the situation. Severus nodded, knowing that he was right, but it just didn't feel like it at the moment.

Harry was lay flat on the bed, his hands were both bandaged up to his forearms, and his face was bandaged too, from his eyes and covering his entire forehead. They could see the red markings creeping from beneath the bandage, angry and red. Lily had one bandaged hand in both of her hands.

"Is he awake?" Severus asked, whispering now.

Lily shook her head, and Severus moved around the bed, sitting close to her. His hands soon found a part of Harry to hold, to touch, just so if he woke he would know that his father was there. Lily and Severus weren't sure when Remus left, but they were so focused on Harry that his presence wasn't missed. Harry didn't wake for some time. Madam Pomfrey told them that she had given him a rather strong sleeping draught - the specialist said that the burns would be painful, and waking without being able to see would only make the experience more traumatic.

Severus hadn't been able to leave it at that, and he had to know everything, he had to find out about any possible remedy, or something that would make Harry's life more - normal.

"I realise there is no remedy, but surely there is something we can do to help Harry see again? How would the magical community usually handle this kind of situation?" he asked, his voice was still quiet, but there was no mistaking how forceful he was in the asking.

"There are spells and enchantments that Harry would be able to use to help him live with this impairment," Poppy explained.

"Help him live with it?" Severus asked. "I don't understand. There will be a way to help him see again! There is an Auror at the Ministry who had his eye cursed to the point where it wasn't even there anymore, and he now has a magical eye. He can now see through anything; invisibility cloaks even!"

"Yes, Alastor Moody. He had one fully functioning eye, the damage is to both of Harry's eyes, and it's extensive," Poppy explained.

"Okay, so that particular method won't work, surely there are others?" Severus began to get more and more agitated. "This is the Wizarding World, surely a bit of blindness can't stump us?"

"Usually we would be able to utilise the sight from the other eye to give full sight back, but if a wizard loses his sight through magical means in both eyes, there is currently no solution. I am sorry Severus."

"So," Lily began. "You know of methods- spells, charms and enchantments that would help Harry work around losing his sight?"

Poppy smiled, pulling up a chair, she sat on the opposite side of Harry's bed.

"Now isn't the time for this," she explained. "There are many ways that we can work around this for Harry, but he is going to need to adjust first. When he wakes up, it will be confusing and frightening, and right now I suggest you focus on making sure Harry feels safe."

"What about his education?" Severus asked, realising that Harry was ill-equipped to stay here right now. "Will he ever be able to come back to Hogwarts? The castle is confusing enough without the loss of sight."

"I think that will depend on Harry, what he wants, and how he handles things."

Harry then started mumbling in his sleep and shifting uneasily. Severus and Lily sat together, both holding him, waiting for him to wake. Eventually, he did. His arms moved, reaching out, then they moved to his eyes, and he started to panic.

"It's okay we're here Harry," Severus soothed, his hand gently squeezing his leg affectionately. "I'm here, Harry."

"I can't see, I can't see," Harry cried. "Dad, why can't I see?"

"Harry, shh," Lily consoled. "It's okay."

"Mum?" Harry called. "Is that you? I can't see anything."

Damp patches appeared at the edges of the wrappings as they soaked up his tears.

"It's okay. Harry, lift your hands," Severus whispered.

Severus stood and moved around the bed, settling on the mattress leaning over Harry. He took Harry's hands in his, constantly soothing with his voice, and guided them to his face. The tips of Harry's fingers came into contact with his large nose, and soon they were mapping out the rest of Severus' features.

"See, you can still see it's me, have you ever met anyone with such a large nose?" Severus continued.

Harry half laughed amidst his tears, his fingers now mapping out his father's lips and chin.

"Dad, will I ever see again?" Harry asked defeatedly. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and his bottom lip quivered.

"I don't know, Harry, but just you try and stop me from finding a way for you."

"And me," Lily added. Harry's hands reached out towards the sound of her voice, and she was soon guiding his hands. This would be what 'seeing' is to Harry now.

Harry nodded, as though agreeing with his parents, and his breathing started to steady as he finally relaxed. Once he was relaxed, Severus asked the burning question.

"Who did this Harry?"

"Dad, it doesn't matter," Harry tried.

"Yes it does," came Lily's firm voice. "We trusted you, we left well alone, and you said that everything was okay! Well, this time you can tell us everything."

"Everything Harry, we mean it," Severus responded with his more severe tone.

"I'm sorry," he cried.

"You don't have to be sorry Harry; you have done nothing wrong. You need to tell us so we can help you! I mean it I want to know right now!" Severus demanded.

"Okay, but the only reason I never said was that no one would believe me. He lied all the time, and I would get told off for stuff I never even did. Why would I think anyone would believe me over him about all the other stuff he did."

"Who was it, Harry?" Severus asked. "This is very serious. I can promise that I will always believe you, and I will make others believe you."

"It was Potter, Monty Potter." Harry broke into sobs almost immediately. Severus saw an opportunity, and he took it.

"What other stuff did he do Harry?"

"Started just by calling me names, but then they started getting me into trouble and stuff."

"They?" Lily asked.

"His friends, Seamus and Dean."

"What other stuff did they do?" Severus pushed.

"They found my letters to you and Mum pretty quick, they showed them to everyone, and reading them out, laughing at me. They called me mummy's boy. They wet my bed. Put stink bombs in my clothes. Then I got on the team and Monty told me to quit, but I wouldn't. That's when it got worse, and they said they would beat me up after the Halloween feast, Ron was hanging out with them then, but he didn't know about that. He didn't want to get picked on like me."

"That's okay, we're not mad at Ron," Lily smiled, gently carding her hands through his hair.

"Did it get better after the Quidditch Match?" Severus asked.

"Some people stuck up for me more, Fred and George found out, and they threatened Monty - said that they would beat the crap out of him." Harry smiled at that one. "They said I was as good as a Weasley."

"Okay, so it did get better, and this happened out of the blue?" he asked.

"Not really, it was just different. You know, not something they can get in trouble for."

"What do you mean?" both Harry's parents asked.

"Shove me in the corridor all the time, but say sorry. They bumped, and I fell down the stairs, tripped me, but they made it look like an accident so that I couldn't tell anyone - plus it's embarrassing, I'm a loser."

"You are not a loser, Harry," Severus replied. "You are my son, and I promise, he won't do it again! I will make sure of it."

With that Severus got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked.

Harry tried to sit up, but Severus gently laid him back down.

"Rest Harry, I will be right back," he urged Harry. "And I am going to see Professor Dumbledore, and I want that child expelled!"

"Sev, are you sure that's for the best?" she asked. "Don't go, stay here with us."

"No, it's what's right Lily," Severus demanded.

"Dad, please?" Harry called.

He was unable to say no to that. They sat together for some time, and Harry told them what happened. He explained how Monty wasn't doing so well in potions, and so Professor Slughorn had paired them together, hoping that Monty would pick some things up from Harry. He explained how Monty had collected the ingredients, and Harry had tried to show him the difference between slicing and chopping, and why it was important. Monty had teased Harry about it. Monty had told Harry to complete the potion and tell Slughorn that he had helped, that he had done well. Harry explained how he refused, and it was a few minutes after that when Monty said he would help and put something in the Cauldron, and as far as Harry knew it was just the pre-measured Flobberworm mucus, and he had leaned over to make sure the colour change was correct, and that was when it erupted.

Severus and Lily were horrified by the sheer duplicity of the child. That Harry, after the fact, believed that it was his fault for not submitting to Monty's demand at getting credit for no work, but Monty had collected the Belladonna before all of that, Monty had planned it all. It was sometime after this, as Severus and Lily planned how they would be taking Harry home, that they received visitors in the Hospital Wing. Albus Dumbledore arrived followed by none other than James Potter, his wife Mary, and their child Monty.

"I want that child expelled - immediately," Severus said, his voice was low, quiet and scary.

Monty watched shuffled away, afraid by the mere presence of a seriously pissed off Severus Snape.

"Wait just a minute! We haven't established that this was even Monty's fault!" James jumped in.

"Really?" Severus asked, squaring up to the man. "Your little brat told my son he would only stop if he quit the Quidditch team - Harry's still on the team, and now he's blind."

"I highly doubt he's on the Quidditch team now," James mocked.

"So you condone your son's threats? Do you congratulate him on getting Harry off the team like this?" Severus spat.

"Your son says he did this, mine says different," James replied snarling at Severus.

"Your son is a filthy liar, just like his dear daddy. If he isn't expelled, I am sure I can find a fitting punishment, an eye for an eye? He owes Harry two!"

"Severus!" Lily exclaimed. Not that Severus paid much attention.

James shoved Severus. "Are you threatening my son?"

"You need to ask? What did I say brainy, brawny." Severus smirked as he indicated to himself and then to James.

"You touch my son…" James threatened.

"What? Will you get a whole gang of wizards against one? I honestly thought Gryffindors stood for bravery, not cowardice," Severus spat.

"I'll beat you bloody with my bare hands Snivellus!" James promised.

"I think we have heard enough!" Albus commanded. For the most part, people saw kind and endearing, but here Albus showed the firmer, stricter side, and neither wizard was willing to defy him. "I think I can safely assume what has caused this entire sequence of events."

Albus motioned for James and his family to sit down on seats surrounding the bed next to Harry's. He settled himself in a conjured chair, his hands steepled in front of him as he watched the two families, the fathers seething, the children looking pitiful, Monty was undoubtedly afraid. The wives were both livid, though it seemed a little more righteous than the husbands.

"Mr Potter," Albus began. "Professor Lupin will be coming to speak about the ongoing bullying that has taken place-"

"-But Albus, Remus is Severus' friend, Harry's Godfather! You cannot tell me that he is unbiased!" James interrupted.

"I believe I can. I also know he will be bringing a student with him that will bear witness to what has gone on. I would rather not ask a student so young to submit memories for analysis, but I will ask Miss Granger if need be, she is an honest and well-behaved student."

Monty tugged on his dad's robes. "That's Harry's best friend. She's going to say it's my fault."

"Monty, are you saying that I would carry out my investigation in an unfair manner?" Albus asked, his blue eyes not twinkling in the slightest, they were calm and stern.

Monty simply shrugged. James no longer saying anything.

"I do believe there is an element of 'hereditriness' to this situation?" Albus questioned looking between both fathers. "Can I assume that neither James or Severus are able to behave in a civilised manner around each other?" Albus directed his question at Lily now.

"No," she replied. Severus looked at her accusingly. "What do you expect me to say? You two can't be in the same room without even the slightest sarcastic comment, and most times it escalates into madness!"

"Lily and I are good friends, Albus," Mary explained. "But we haven't seen each other in some time. It's not possible!"

"You said that Lily had made the biggest mistake of her life marrying that slimy shit!" James interrupted.

"I said I didn't think it would work, and I said I thought they were too different! You twisted it to mean that, and let's face it; I was most likely wrong. Have you seen how he treats her, she's like a bloody queen, he adores her! Apparently, those differences are great for them."

"She called you a slimy shit!" James said rather pointedly.

"My dad is not a slimy shit!" Harry called from his spot on the bed.

"Harry, it's okay," Severus calmed him. "Your mother called him a pathetic, a bully, and said she wouldn't touch him with a barge pole. So we're even I guess." Severus smirked.

"Please," James scoffed. "I think you and I both know what Lily thinks of me."

"Yes, see my wife is too polite to call you a slimy shit!" Severus smiled serenely.

"Keep telling yourself that Snape, we both know she wishes she jumped at the chance to date me. I think we all know she was a bit put out when I started dating Mary, that's why they stopped talking."

Severus barked, laughing in a manner that few had ever heard. "Okay, Potter. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"James, we stopped talking because there was no way you two could spend even a moment together, even if it's what we had wanted. You would never have been able to put this stupid grievance to one side," Mary replied haughtily. "Though I have to say, it's good to know where your mind is at."

"James, it's always best not to talk about other women in front of your wife, especially when it's obvious you're still carrying a torch for them, nevermind when it's a bonfire," Severus smirked.

"Severus!" Lily scolded. "For once in your life can you suppress your sarcastic retorts! We are not here so you can one-up James Potter, we are here because our son has been blinded - and Albus is right, do you think if there weren't so much animosity between you two, that maybe these boys could have been friends?" Lily bellowed.

"Mum, we tried, at the Quidditch match before school we were really nice to them, but they started it!" Harry shouted, trying to push himself up on the bed.

"I do not give a damn Harry. Normal people can smooth things over, and these two cannot!"

"I made every effort," Severus replied. "But I am not going to beg the friendship of this pathetic man!"

"No one is asking for you to beg friendship Severus, I think maybe if you did not retort so vehemently or so bitterly, things may not escalate," Albus eyed the man.

"I didn't retort bitterly or otherwise," Severus spat.

"This entire conversation started when you demanded expulsion," Albus added gently.

"That's the only logical course of action, this isn't a bit of name-calling," Severus replied stiffly.

"Of course, however, I think it's the bitterness and violent anger that's the issue. You are a man of great control, and I do believe if Monty were the child of another you may have given him the benefit of the doubt."

"Because I know what the little urchin is like, lazy, arrogant, strutting around like he owns the place. He's just like his father, and so my reaction is fitting!"

"No, wait there a moment Severus," Mary interjected. "Monty isn't that sort of child-" Severus tried to interrupt. "No, he isn't, and I am not questioning if he has done this, if Albus is certain, then I trust that! He will be dealt with appropriately, but Monty has been having a tough time at home, James and I have been talking about divorce, and that affects a child."

"That doesn't make this okay!" Severus shouted back.

"I never said it did. I said that my child is not a lazy bully, that considers himself better than everyone else! I am saying he is having a hard time right now."

Severus turned away.

"We appreciate that Mary," Lily replied calmly. "But you can understand that the anger we feel for Harry is intense. As much as there is this stupid grudge, I cannot expect Severus to take this lying down, our son's life may have changed forever. Severus is right; expulsion is not unreasonable."

"But if Monty gets expelled, that's his wand snapped, and he can never practice magic - ever!" James barked.

"Harry's life has changed forever, and so should Monty's, don't you think?" Severus replied calmly. "I'm going to ask for you to forget that I am me, and you are you. Another child does this to your child; what would you do? What would you say? Would you cry for expulsion, vengeance and justice on your son's behalf?"

"Of course I would, but how about you do the same, a different child and a different father. Your son does the exact same thing; would you beg for leniency? Would you ask for mercy? Or would you want one mistake to change your son's life forever?"

"My son would never do that," Severus began. Lily gave him a stern look, and so he continued. "But I see your point, and I would hate for my son's life to be changed so radically because of mistake."

The room sat in silence, and it seemed as though for the first time, James and Severus were able to see each other's perspective. It all came from the love they had as fathers for their children, not from bitterness due to an old rivalry.

"Before we discuss punishment, I would like you to consider mending a rift between your families. If I am still Headmaster when you both have grandchildren, I do not want to have this conversation again." Albus' eyes had their signature twinkle back, it was almost as if he had planned the entire situation to bring some peace, in actual fact, he saw an opportunity, and he took it and made something good out of it.

"No matter what peace you muster between us Albus, I am still going to ask for expulsion," Severus stated.

"And James will ask for mercy, but at least you will understand and respect each other's positions." Albus smiled. "To put things right, I will ask you both, Severus, James, to put aside your differences, and try to spend time together, with your families. Can this be done?"

"I do not promise smooth sailing," Severus responded.

"But we can try," James continued. "After all, if my son did this (Severus I will always choose to believe my son, as I am sure you would choose to believe yours), his punishment should be fitting, but I would need Severus and Lily's blessing for a more easygoing sanction."

"In that case, I think we can take the holidays, and come back after the new year to discuss what will happen with regards to punishment. I will, of course, carry out a full and thorough investigation until then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading - comment and Kudos if you please!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please comment and Kudos :) I have another chapter ready to upload!


End file.
